


Brie's Boss

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, First Time, Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Elizabeth Olsen shows Brie Larson who's boss.
Relationships: Brie Larson/Elizabeth Olsen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Brie Larson or Elizabeth Olsen or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Brie Larson was enjoying one of her favourite pastimes while she was on break, that being using her phone to look at all of her conquests. Especially their freshly fucked ass holes, gaping wide open for Brie after she had shown each of them who's boss. Karen Gillan, Zoe Saldana, Evangeline Lilly, Cobie Smulders, and even the big one, Scarlett Johansson, were all there showing their Mistress her handiwork by bending over and spreading their cheeks. The question was, would one of those lucky bitches get her attention now, or was it time for some fresh booty? Because she just happened to be filming the latest Avengers movie, Endgame, and all of her favourite Marvel bitches were here. Hell, she could line them up and take all their asses if she wanted too, and that was very, very tempting.

However, there was someone she had been meaning to make her bitch, and now seem like a perfect time, as Elizabeth Olsen had just finished her latest scene, and was heading back to her trailer to relax. God, she was so cute in her little Scarlet Witch outfit, and given that Brie just so happened to be wearing her Captain Marvel uniform, it would be like these two characters were fucking, giving her an extra thrill. Honestly, it had been why she had been collecting Marvel girls lately. So she followed Elizabeth back to her trailer, gave it a few long seconds, and then followed her in, only pausing to grin at the fact that Elizabeth looked adorably startled, and vulnerable. Oh yes, she thought with a grin, this was going to be easy.

Elizabeth looked up from where she was sitting in her make-up chair, and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." Brie grinned, closing the door behind her, pausing for dramatic effect, before moving closer to her pray while explaining, "I love being a movie star, I really do. It was my dream for so long, and I worked so hard for it, I definitely deserve it. But you know what else I deserve?"

"A lesson in knocking?" Elizabeth quipped dryly.

"Entertainment while I wait to grace the cameras with my presence." Brie continued, not acknowledging Elizabeth's response, "That's where you come in."

"And what can I do?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Provide entertainment." Brie grinned wickedly, towering over the still seated Elizabeth as she stopped directly in front of her.

"What kind of entertainment?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"What? Scarlett didn't tell you? Or Cobie, maybe?" Brie raised an eyebrow.

"We're not that close." Elizabeth admitted sadly.

"Well, they could've told you, without telling you..." Brie grinned, before leaning down to whisper into the ear of her pray, "Have you noticed them sitting funny? Huh? Maybe shuffling from cheek to cheek, unable to get comfortable? Or the fact that they're walking funny? Or maybe the fact that sometimes they even try to avoid sitting down or walking altogether? Huh? Any idea what that's about, huh?"

"Erm, bad catering?" Elizabeth squeaked.

"I've been fucking them. In the ass." Brie explained, her grin becoming much wider in the process, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I've been shoving my nice, big strap-on dick up their sexy little asses. Oh yes, that's right, I've been butt fucking The Black Widow since before I even joined this ridiculous little franchise, and since I signed on the dotted line I've been going around collecting Marvel girls, and you're next. Oooooooooooh fuck yeah, I'll give the Marvel franchise this, it knows how to collect hot girls, but so do I. Oh yeah, I've pretty much had all of you now, but I was saving you until last, because you are so cute, and it's going to be such fun breaking you in. Sliding my big fat cock into your tight little ass hole and making you my bitch. Show you who's boss. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you're about to learn that around here, Brie's Boss."

Admittedly, if a guy had talked to her that way, Brie would have definitely kicked his ass, but it was disturbingly effective on women. Hopefully it was just because she was a woman, and no one would expect her to say such things, let alone do them. But she had her doubts. And if Elizabeth turned out to be just another slut who would let a virtual stranger, and worse, a co-worker, like Brie butt fuck her then she deserved no sympathy. Which definitely seemed to be the case, as when she pulled back to look her pray in the eye, Elizabeth wasn't angry or disgusted when she should've been. No, like all the rest she seemed intrigued. So Brie took the risk and leaned in.

It was a risk which paid off, Elizabeth meeting her in the middle with a kiss which was surprisingly passionate, and maybe even savage, right from the start. Which was really impressive, given that Elizabeth seemed so sweet and innocent. Apparently she was full of surprises, a point which was proven with more than just the kiss. Oh yes, it was also proved with wandering hands squeezing Brie's boobs and then her butt so skilfully that Brie almost forgot to return the favour. Almost. She also struggled to take control of the kiss, like she usually did. But it was only a matter of time, and after initially being startled by how handsy the other woman was, she started giving as good as she got. Sadly about the same time, the kiss was broken, although if she was honest at that point Brie could do with a breather.

Although it wasn't enough to stop Brie from chuckling breathlessly, "Wow, and I thought you'd be shy."

"You thought wrong." Elizabeth quipped.

"Obviously." Brie grinned, before asking, "So, you done this before?"

"In a manner of speaking." Elizabeth said coolly.

"Damn. And here I was hoping you were a virgin. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I love popping cherries." Brie grinned, expecting Elizabeth to inform her she wasn't a virgin, and then reveal that she meant anal virgin, bringing the focus back where she wanted it. Instead she was rather surprised with the response, and the way Elizabeth looked at her.

"Me too." Elizabeth said softly, looking Brie up and down as she quickly added, "You ever have your ass eaten out?"

"Oh hell yeah, mmmmmmmmm, I love it when bitches kiss my ass!" Brie grinned wickedly, reaching for her belt and moving back, "So if you wanna toss my salad before we start, go ahead. Just make sure you do a good job. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, do a good job eating my ass, and I promise, I'll take it nice and easy on you when the time comes."

"Noted." Elizabeth said dryly, before slapping Brie's hand away from her pants, "No!"

"The fuck?" Brie frowned, before grinning again after she got a good explanation.

"I want to do it." Elizabeth explained, slipping out of her chair and getting behind the other woman.

"Alright then." Brie smirked smugly, pushing the chair out of the way and leaning over the make-up table slightly, "Go ahead you little slut, unwrap your yummy present. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, eat it bitch! Eat it! Oooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, I love it when another girl eats my ass. And kisses it! Oh yeah, pucker up slut, mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhh shit, go right ahead and kiss my ass. Literally press your lips to my butt, and become my ass kisser. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, then lick my back door you nasty little ho. Lick it Lizzie! Oh yes, lick my butt hole, Lizzie the nasty little lezzie. Oh yes, that's a great name for you. I like that. Oh yes, ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss! AH FUCK!"

Elizabeth actually really enjoyed listening to Brie talk trash. She found it really cute. Maybe a little annoying, but mostly cute, as she had a suspicion that Brie wasn't nearly as tough as she claimed to be. Although time would tell, and for now Elizabeth was more than happy with staring at the prize before her, encased within the skin tight suit of Brie's superhero suit. Her Captain Marvel suit, which looked really, really good on her. Although there was one small adjustment Elizabeth wanted to make, namely by grabbing hold of those tight pants and pulling them down slowly, gradually revealing Brie's cute little ass, which made Elizabeth practically salivating with anticipation.

Once her prize was exposed she let go of those pants, which were clinging so tightly to Brie's legs initially they just stayed there, bunched up around her knees before slowly making their way down to her ankles. Not that Elizabeth noticed, as she was way too busy having her way with Brie's ass. Oh yes, she didn't kiss it, like she had been ordered too. No, she went straight to eating it. Pulling those cheeks wide apart with both hands, giving her all the access she could possibly need, then pressing her tongue just beneath the other girl's pussy and slowly made her way up Brie's butt crack. Not that the bitch complained. In fact, she did exactly the opposite. Of course, she'd been talking trash this entire time, but this really kicked things into high gear.

"Oh... fuck!" Brie repeated for a few seconds after crying out as she was initially stunned, before grinning with delight, "Oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssss, eat it! Eat it Lizzie the nasty little lezzie! Eat my fucking ass you bitch! Oh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! You really are a nasty little bottom, aren't you? Huh? Yeah you are, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, just couldn't wait to lick my butt hole, huh? Dirty girl. I love it though. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, I love bitches who love eating ass! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMMMM, GET YOUR TONGUE UP MY ASS! GET YOUR TONGUE IN MY FUCKING ASS HOLE BITCH! OH FUCK! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Does this bitch ever shut up, Elizabeth thought with annoyance, as she continued sliding her tongue up and down, initially licking the entire crack, but very quickly honing in on just Brie's butt hole. Something she would have happily licked for hours, or at least a good few minutes, if Brie had just been quiet, but the constant commentary was now getting a bit annoying, so she decided to distract her. It didn't really work as Brie just kept talking, but at least at that point Elizabeth had something to distract her. Namely, that she got further than she thought pushing her tongue literally into the other girl's butt. Given Brie's bravado Elizabeth wasn't even sure she get any of it in, but she did. And it was glorious. Not the entire thing, but if enough to make a difference.

One very important difference was that Brie became incoherent, allowing Elizabeth to enjoy this simple act for a few long minutes. She really got into it, pushing her face as deep as it could go in between those cheeks, proudly smothering herself in the process, just so that she could get her tongue nice and deep into that ass. Nice and deep as she tongue fucked her. Tongue fucked Brie's butt. Which some thought was a submissive thing to do, but she definitely felt dominant in that moment, even though it had nothing compared with the things which came next. Like for example going back to spit on that cute little forbidden hole. Okay, that had more to do with making it nasty, but it also gave her the distraction she needs to spit onto her finger, providing a much needed distraction for what happened next.

"Yessssssssssss, oooooooooooooh, that's it you nasty bitch! Spit on it, mmmmmmmmmm fuck! Spit on my back door! Ah fuck! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU'RE SO FUCKING NASTY! OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE A DIRTY, FILTHY, NASTY LITTLE HO, AH FUCK!" Brie continued to encourage, until she suddenly went silent.

Brie couldn't believe it. Was that a finger knocking on her back door? Oh God, it was! Lizzie the nasty little lezzie was rubbing the saliva into her butt hole. Which was really, really weird, but Brie supposed she could get into it, as long as it didn't go any further than that. But it did. Oh God, Liz slowly began pushing her finger into her ass hole, something which was a big no-no for tops, and yet Brie didn't say a word. Of course, the only reason for that was that she was in shock that sweet little Elizabeth Olson would dare try such a thing to anyone, least of all her, but still, it was incredibly embarrassing. Also, the entire time the other woman let out a worrying moan, followed by an even more worrying statement.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd, oh Brie, you're so tight!" Elizabeth moaned dreamily, before adding with a grin, "Mmmmmmmmmm fuck, this is going to be fun."

Which was not something a weak little bottom like Lizzie the nasty little lezzie should be saying. Then again, this was not something she should be doing either, but here they were. Here was seemingly sweet and innocent Elizabeth Olson burying her index finger inside of Brie Larson's butt hole, and after pausing for a few long seconds she began slowly pulling it out. Stupidly Brie thought the finger would actually be pulled out at that point, but of course, the other girl just started pumping that finger in and out of her ass, anally taking with a fucking finger. Not that this counted. No, this was basically just a doctors exam. It didn't mean anything. And neither did the fact that Brie didn't stop it because again, she was just so shocked she couldn't say or do anything. Even when she really, really should, like when a second finger was added.

"Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, nice and tight. Virgin tight? Huh? Are you? Is Brie Larson an anal virgin? I hope so, ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I love taking anal cherries." Elizabeth teased.

Brie blushed, thought about it for a few long seconds, and then murmured, "Bull."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"I call bull-shit." Brie said firmly, "Someone like you could never be a top."

"Wanna bet?" Elizabeth asked in a sing-song voice, and then when there was a telling silence she said, "Fine, just stay still, and I'll show you."

As she said this Lizzie the nasty little lezzie prove just how naughty she was by pulling that finger out and then pushing it into her mouth in between sentences. Then to emphasize the 'just stay here' part, she delivered a hard strike to Brie's ass, which normally she wouldn't take from anyone, least of all an obvious bottom like Elizabeth Olson. However she was out to prove a point, and she was confident that if she just waited the bitch would confess that she had been lying, and then Brie would take what was hers. Instead Elizabeth retrieved a menacing looking strap-on from her bag and attached it to herself, without taking off her Scarlet Witch costume. She then started to cover it with lube, which was very, very worrying, but Brie just wasn't buying it.

"Believe me now?" Elizabeth smirked.

There was a brief silence, and then Brie unconvincingly replied, "That... that proves nothing."

"It doesn't?" Elizabeth questioned, and then when she got no reply she shrugged, "I guess I'll just need to try harder to convince you. Now what can I do? Let me think..."

In what was clearly another attempt to scare her Elizabeth closed the distance between them, although the effect was ruined by her putting on a thoughtful expression which just looked adorable. Which made Brie more confident than ever that no one this sweet and innocent looking could possibly even think about such a dirty and dominant thing, let alone actually do it. Yes, any moment now Lizzie would just give up, and then her cute little ass would belong to 'Captain Marvel'. Both figuratively, and literally. Oh yes, as soon as this girl was done playing around Brie would take what was hers. Although was a little worrying that sweet little Elizabeth Olson was using one hand to spread one of her butt cheeks, and using the other to press the tip of the strap-on against Brie's virgin butt hole. And then push forward. And then... fuck. Oh fuck!

"OH FUCK!" Brie swore as her virgin back door began to stretch for an invading object for the first time, and then whimpered, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME!"

Elizabeth was surprised that Brie wasn't complaining more directly. Hell, she was surprised this was working at all, because previously when she turned the tables on a top they would need a lot more convincing before they would let her anywhere near their butt holes, let alone actually ass fuck them. But here Brie was, allowing her arrogance to get the better of her, and for that she would pay a very, very high price indeed. Although Elizabeth couln't really concentrate on that at the moment. No, not during the heavenly moment she was making another woman's back hole slowly open for her until the head of her cock slid through it and into Brie's bottom, making it official, sweet little Elizabeth Olson had just taken the anal virginity of Brie Larson.

Anally violating another woman was always a treat, as it was the ultimate act of dominance to be the one dishing it out, and the ultimate submission to receive it. Oh God, did Elizabeth love to feel the power and dominance that came from ass fucking another woman. But of course, the feeling was always more satisfying when she was doing it to another woman in show business. After all, it had always been a tough business, something she had learned from an early age, where you both had to be friendly, and yet competing with each other. Arguably Elizabeth had it even worse than her sisters, because as an adult female, she had to deal with people like Brie Larson. Women that would defile her and make her their bitch if they were given half a chance. Luckily, Elizabeth had a way for dealing with women like that.

It had never been quite as easy before, but there was definitely a thrill to that, especially as Brie continued not complaining, despite the fact that she was given a lot of chances too. After all, Elizabeth just couldn't resist pausing when she officially popped Brie's back door cherry, and then when she slowly started pushing further into the other woman's ass hole, wanting to savour both those precious moments. She also wanted to savour this beautiful sight, maybe especially watching inch after inch of dildo disappearing into Brie's most private hole, filling and stretching out her rectum with girl cock. Then there were the sounds. Oh God, the sounds of this arrogant bitch groaning, gasping, whimpering, and crying out as she continued to get a taste of her own medicine.

Occasionally Elizabeth would seduce a young and hopeful assistant, that had never done anything to anybody, and it was certainly thrilling to corrupt someone like that, and turn them into her little fuck toy. But inevitably she took it easy on them, even after she broke them in, which really wasn't her preference. No, she enjoyed inflicting this kind of humiliation and submission on a would be top, especially when they were coming after her. Something Elizabeth had almost given up on waiting for Brie Larson to do, but she was so glad she didn't have to be the one making the first move, as again this made it so much more satisfying for her. Especially during the hard anal pounding.

Brie couldn't believe she was allowing this to happen. She should be shoving Elizabeth off of her, something that would be easy to do even without preparing for the role of Captain Marvel, as this girl weighed basically nothing. Which only made this more embarrassing, as not only was she being topped, but by someone a lot physically weaker than her. Someone allegedly sweet and innocent. Someone she was sure would actually stop of she asked, but she just couldn't. All she could let out were pathetic groans, gasps, whimpers and cries, the giant dildo stretching her rectum completely robbing her of the ability to speak. God, and to think she had been inflicting this on other people, on other women, this entire time.

For the first time ever Brie felt really guilty about that. She'd believed it was what she had to do in order to survive in this tough business, but no one should have to suffer this pain and humiliation. Which ironically made her feel like she deserved it. Yes, she thought, she had this coming. And now she was getting a taste of her own medicine, she was grateful for it. It was even kind of cathartic. Which ironically helped her to relax, making the sodomy easier on her, which wasn't actually what she wanted at that point. Although she didn't get much chance to be upset about it, because the next thing she knew Elizabeth's thighs were bumping up against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dick was buried inside her bowels.

"Good girl." Elizabeth purred with a grin, "Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, you just took every inch. Every single inch of this big dick up your butt, like a good girl. Ha ha, Captain Marvel just took every single inch of The Scarlet Witch's big girl dick up her butt, like a good little bitch. And that's what you are now Brie, mmmmmmmmmmm, my good little bitch."

Which made Brie let out a pathetic whimper, and focus on her reflection in the mirror. With their superhero costumes still on it really did look like Captain Marvel had just been anally impaled by The Scarlet Witch, adding an extra twist to this already really, really twisted act. Of course, Captain Marvel probably wouldn't 'take it like a good little bitch', making Brie even more embarrassed that she was. Although that, and the humiliation of being fully stuffed with a girl cock, again felt like something that Brie deserved after inflicting this on others. Something she continued feeling as Elizabeth slowly pulled her hips back, causing inch after inch of cock to slide out of Brie's butt hole, only for it to be pushed right back in, and then the process was repeated, officially starting the ass fucking.

Ass fucked! That's what was happening to Brie right now. She was officially being butt fucked for the very first time in her life, and by another girl at that. Oh God, a physically weaker girl was pumping a long, thick dildo in and out of her tailpipe, creating the weirdest sensation of pain and pleasure she'd ever known. Well, mostly pain, obviously, but the fact that she felt any pleasure whatsoever just increase the humiliation tenfold. Which was bad enough, but as she rather enjoyed that humiliation in some way, eventually the pain began slowly fading away and began turning to be of pure pleasure, which was even more humiliating, unbearably so.

Maybe it should've been something Brie was expecting. After all, she had turned a lot of reluctant back doors into eager little fuck holes, the women they were attached to moaning happily and begging her for more. Begging for the privilege of being her bitch. Something Brie couldn't allow to happen to her. She wouldn't. Because it was one thing to get a taste of her own medicine, but it was a whole other thing, a completely unacceptable thing, that she became someone's bitch. So she did her best to muffle her increasing sounds of pleasure, and tried to think of something, anything which could put her off, but ultimately it just became too much, and she let out a long, loud moan. Which she certainly wouldn't let go of if the shoe was on the other foot, and neither did her tormentor.

"Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's it Brie, moan for me. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, moan for me, like Scarlett does." Elizabeth revealed with another wicked grin, adding when she saw the expected look on Brie's face, "What? Did you really think you were the first? Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, you're not even the second. Oooooooooooh, fuck yeah, Scarlett Johansson bends over for just about any hot girl that asks. So does every Marvel girl, mmmmmmmmmm, thanks to me. Oh yes, that's right Brie, The Black Widow was bending over for The Scarlet Witch long before Captain Marvel showed up. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, but your ass? Sooooooooooo much tighter! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Even more than getting the tables turned on her, this shocked Brie to her core. Because she had known Scarlett and the others hadn't been anal virgins, and Scarlett had even confessed she had a Mistress, but Brie would never in a million years have expected it to be sweet little Elizabeth Olson. But clearly she had greatly underestimated this girl, and it was costing her dearly. Especially because now she couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth topping the hell out of Scarlett. Or The Scarlet Witch topping The Black Widow. Butt fucking her, oh God, this petite girl had probably fucked that curvaceous beauty in her big fat booty. Just like Elizabeth was doing to her now, Brie vividly imagining those big tits and fat ass jiggling with every thrust as The Scarlet Witch topped The Black Widow.

She also imagined herself right next to Scarlett, waiting her turn. Of sweet, innocent looking little Elizabeth Olson lining all of the Marvel women up, all of who had been Brie's bitches, and butt fucking them one by one. Or more accurately, Brie had thought they were her bitches, but the whole time they had belonged to Elizabeth Olson. And now, so did she. Oh God, no matter what happened after this her ass would forever belong to the girl who played Wanda Maximoff. And all Brie could do now was avoid suffering the same fate as all the rest. And it felt like the only way was to do something really, really embarrassing. Namely beg for more, which was exactly what she did.

"Make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me hard and make me cum!" Brie cried out desperately, "Mmmmmmmmm, butt fuck me hard and make me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my ass. Like I did to your bitches! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ass fuck me, Wanda! Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, butt fuck me like you did Natasha. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, The Scarlet Witch butt fucked The Black Widow, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, and now she's ass fucking Captain Marvel. Please Wanda, wreck my butt! Ruin Carol's back door! Oh fuck! Oh yes, show me who's boss! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooodddddddddddddddddd!"

Thankfully that was all it took for Elizabeth to start increasing her pace, gradually building it up until she was using every ounce of her strength to hammer Brie's poor little butt hole. Although to her shame, it only took a slight increase for her to go crashing over the edge of an incredibly powerful climax. What was worse was that orgasm was just as quickly followed by another, and another, and another, which was yet another overwhelming embarrassment. Luckily the ecstasy was soon to much for poor Brie, who lost the ability to think coherently, so instead of wallowing in humiliation she just got to enjoy the pleasure. Unfortunately the last coherent thought she had, which echoed in her head, was maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let someone else be the boss of her.

Elizabeth grinned as she made another butt busting top cum from busting her butt. Maybe even better, she made another Marvel girl cum from fucking her in the ass. And the latest one, at that. Oh yes, the new girl on this infamous project now had Elizabeth's big dick hammering her most private hole, and making her cum so hard in the process that she violently squirted all over the floor. Plus, this woman was allegedly playing the most powerful superhero in Marvel. Elizabeth like to think that it was a tossup between them, and in that fictional world this would probably be what happened if they tried to top each other. And again, with their costumes on, even though they were now disheveled and sweaty, she couldn't help but enjoy the visual of The Scarlet Witch brutally butt fucking Captain Marvel, and maybe turning her into her bitch.

Admittedly, reality was also pretty wonderful, as there was a good chance that this arrogant bitch would completely break from cumming this hard, and when they were done beg for the privilege of being Elizabeth's good little anal bitch. Which had happened before, but honestly, Elizabeth hoped this wouldn't be the case this time, as she liked a challenge. But either way, it was hard to see Brie coming back from this, and being a threat to her again. Better yet, after this it would be easy to talk Brie into bending over for her again. Oh yes, Brie might not be fully broken yet, and indeed Elizabeth hoped she wasn't, but it was any matter of time before there was another girl in her collection. Another would be top. Another Marvel girl, meaning that she had all the Marvel girls. Or at least, all the ones who mattered. Oh God yes, they were all her little anal sluts now.

These incredibly satisfying thoughts, combined with the other end of the harness bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of anally pounding another woman who had previously been an ass virgin sent Elizabeth over the edge of a climax of her own. Given that she was an experienced butt buster she was able to push herself through it, and through the several more powerful orgasms which followed it, although sadly it was the beginning of the end to the anal fun. Ironically the orgasms did push her to slam Brie's butt even harder than before, to the point that the sound of flesh smacking off flesh surely had to be as audible outside the trailer as Brie's squeals of pleasure. Luckily around here people knew not to investigate, leaving the two women to their fun.

If this had been one of her completely broken bitches Elizabeth would have gladly used every ounce of strength she had to wreck Brie's rectum. Sadly she couldn't trust Brie not to retaliate if she did something embarrassing, like pass out with exhaustion on top of her. Besides, Elizabeth wanted to make a good impression, at the very least planting the idea in the back of Brie's mind that she would make a good Mistress. Although she did push herself to the point of almost exhaustion, before she finally and abruptly pulled her strap-on dick out of Brie's butt hole, stumbled back and admired her handiwork, which did invigorate her. Oh yes, seeing Brie Larson's freshly gaped ass hole reinvigorated Elizabeth, and she quickly grabbed her phone so she could take a picture of the wonderful reminder of her dominance.

Which finally made Brie come to her senses, "Hey! What, what the fuck did you just do?"

"Exactly what you think I did." Elizabeth chuckled, taking a few more pictures for good measure as Brie struggled to get her pants back on, "Just taking some mementos of our time together. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, this is going to look so good in my folder of butt sluts."

"You bitch!" Brie snapped, turning around to glare at the brunette.

"I think we've established you're the bitch here." Elizabeth grinned at the blonde, "And I'm the boss. Your boss."

"We'll see about that." Brie growled, taking a menacing step forward, but then thinking twice, considering how much her ass was aching, so instead she turned and headed out, shooting over her shoulder, "I'll get you for this, Lizzie. Next time, you're going to be the one cumming like a bitch with a dick in your ass!"

"We'll see." Elizabeth purred, loving the way that Brie was awkwardly walking out of her trailer, which was a wonderful little reminder exactly what she had done to the once cocky bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Brie Larson or Elizabeth Olsen or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Brie Larson was currently at a wrap party for Avengers Endgame. Her time on the project hadn't been that long compared to the main cast, but it had still been quite the overwhelming experience considering the amount of people involved, the special-effects, and a particular run in with a particular co-star which she'd rather forget, but she just couldn't. Not when it felt like her ass would never truly recover from it, poor Brie walking funny even weeks after the initial incident, and she was still trying to avoid sitting down whenever possible. Why? Because she had been anally violated by another woman. And it was tiny little Elizabeth Olson at that, who had the audacity to give her knowing smiles throughout the night, and whenever they saw each other after that incident.

Eventually Brie excused herself to the upstairs bathroom, and almost immediately she pulled her pants and panties down so she could get a good look at her ass. She even spread the cheeks, half expecting to see lingering damage, but there was none. Hell, it looked like nothing bad had ever happened to that hole. But it had, and in that position Brie was bombarded with exactly what happened in vivid detail. Which was a horrible position to be discovered in, but that was exactly what happened. Brie had been sure she had locked that door, but apparently not, as it opened wide to reveal the last person she wanted to see right now, namely the person who had taken her back door cherry, that bitch Elizabeth Olson.

"Nice and ready for me, I see?" Elizabeth grinned wickedly, quickly closing and locking the door behind her, "Mmmmmmm, I love it when my bitches go from challenging to complete butt sluts in just one ass fucking. Admittedly, I didn't think you be one of them, but I can definitely roll with that. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, I definitely can, if it means destroying your tight little ass again."

"I'm not..." Brie started out way too loudly, considering all the people that were at this party, so she quickly lowered her voice and insisted, "I'm not a butt slut, and I'm definitely not anyone's bitch."

"But you were, are, and now always will be mine." Elizabeth insisted, closing the distance between them, and then pointing in the mirror, "Just look at yourself? Look! There, doesn't that look good? Isn't that the perfect position for you? Bent over, and just waiting for your top to fuck your slutty little butt, like the bottom you are?"

"I'm... I'm not..." Brie stammered.

"Not what?" Elizabeth pushed, "Not a bottom? Not a butt slut? Not my anal loving bitch?"

"Yes." Brie said softly, although not even she was convinced.

"Then why haven't you moved?" Elizabeth asked softly, with another wicked smile.

It was a very good question, and sadly there was no good answer to it. Or at least, no good answer for Brie. Certainly none that she liked. Just as she couldn't think of a good answer for why she didn't then immediately do what she should've done this second she heard the door open, namely pull up her pants, straighten herself up, and re-establish herself as the top she still identified as being. As the boss. Unfortunately, instead of that, she found herself still frozen to the spot, even as Elizabeth took a menacing looking strap-on dildo out of her hand-bag, attached it around her waist, and then covered it with lube, which was thankfully also in the bag. Oh God, she was actually grateful that the other woman had bought lube? And was now using it on her cock? The one she was going to butt fuck her with? Again! Fuck, what was happening to her?

Unfortunately again there was no good answer to that, but thankfully Elizabeth did at least take some pity on her. It wasn't much, especially considering she spent a lot of time directly behind her, meaning that the strap-on was attached, and lubricated, only inches away from her poor little ass. But it was something. Namely sweet little Elizabeth Olson dropping down to her knees and burying her face into her backside. Which did unfortunately bring back vivid memories of what had happened to her before, but at least it wasn't a giant cock up her butt. And maybe, just maybe, if she closed her eyes she could pretend that wasn't about to happen to her again. That she was going to let it happen. Allow another woman to butt fuck her again. This woman, of all people. Oh God!

Elizabeth was very tempted to try shoving her cock straight up Brie's butt. That would surely really teach her a lesson about exactly who she belonged too, and what her place was. And who had put her in that place. But she didn't like to be unnecessarily cruel to her bitches. Especially when the alternative was so much more pleasurable for both of them. Oh yes, the alternative was giving the other woman a nice, long rim job, which was something Elizabeth always enjoyed, and this time was no exception. Admittedly she couldn't afford to spend as long on it as she would like too, given they were at a party, and unlike last time, some would be more likely to notice them being gone. But she was still sure she could eat that ass for a decent amount of time, and that was exactly what she did.

Making sure to make the most of that time Elizabeth pushed her face between those cheeks and started frantically lapping away at that forbidden hole, making the so-called top moan with pleasure right from the start. Admittedly, that didn't mean much, as Elizabeth also love to have her butt munched by a talented little tongue, especially when it belonged to another woman, eager and willing to prove herself nothing but a fuck toy for a superior woman's pleasure. But it wasn't a sign of those things, as was the fact that she was able to get her tongue inside the incredibly tight hole. Not far, but probably further than last time. Although before that she spent plenty of time licking up and down, and around that back hole, making sure it was wet as possible for the violation to come.

Then she pulled back, spat on that forbidden hole a few times, and pressed a lube covered finger up against that wet rear entrance and pushed firmly forwards, both girls crying out as that finger slipped through Brie's butt hole and into the other actress's backside. Those cries were even mostly of pleasure, something which gave Elizabeth a lot of satisfaction. Another thing which gave her satisfaction was burying her finger up to the knuckle in that tightness, and beginning to slide it in and out, stretching Brie's butt for her cock. Something she did for a few long minutes, eventually adding a second finger, before pulling out entirely and popping them in her mouth, moaning happily at the taste.

Once they were clean Elizabeth took those fingers out of her mouth, slapped Brie's ass roughly, and ordered, "Take over."

"What?" Brie cried out weakly.

"Finger your sexy little butt for me." Elizabeth clarified, even though it didn't feel like she needed too.

"Ewww, no." Brie protested, and then cried out as her backside received another hard slap.

"Do it, or I'll show Scarlett that picture of your freshly gaped ass hole." Elizabeth threatened.

"You wouldn't." Brie said weakly.

"I would." Elizabeth promised.

Which had Brie whimpering pathetically, and then after a brief pause, reluctantly did as she was told, namely by pushing her index finger into her butt. She didn't wet the finger, but maybe she figured there was already enough lube on her back hole. Or maybe she wanted it to hurt a little, as punishment for giving in so easily. Elizabeth would, if the roles were reversed. Whatever the case for the next few minutes Elizabeth got one hell of a show, as Brie was pushed further towards total submission. Although Elizabeth had to admit, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted that, as Brie was adorable just like this, somehow thinking she could still be a top, while fingering her own ass, and getting it nice and ready for another woman to fuck.

No longer able to resist doing just that Elizabeth ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, show me the cute little hole I own."

Brie desperately wanted to argue, if only to point out that the other woman didn't own her butt hole, because she wasn't her bitch. But in that moment she did, and she was. Oh God, in that moment she truly was another woman's bitch. And Elizabeth owned her ass hole. Even if Brie was able to turn the tables back to what they should be, there was no arguing that. So to save herself from losing another argument, she just did it, the proud top reaching back, grabbing a firm hold of her butt cheeks, and spreading them wide apart, offering up her back hole to the woman intent on sodomizing her. Showing Elizabeth the hole she undeniably owned, if only for that moment.

To make matters even worse Elizabeth allowed her to wallow in that humiliation for a few long seconds, as first she just stared at the pretty sight before her, and then before Brie could protest, whipped out her phone and took a picture, giving her yet more blackmail material against her. Only then did she press the tip of her cock against Brie's butt hole, making the poor top whimper pathetically. And then again as Elizabeth kept it there for a few long seconds. Brie almost protested, but it would be ridiculous to complain about her ass not being violated. Especially when she was sure that her anal violation would come eventually. And sure enough that's exactly what happened, Elizabeth pushing hard and fast, literally shoving the first few inches straight up her ass.

"Holy shit!" Brie swore angrily, "What the fuck?"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Elizabeth scolded light-heartedly, "Do you want everyone at this party tonight to know that I'm fucking you in the ass?"

Of course Brie didn't, but it was clear from her tone, and that stupid grin on her face, Elizabeth would very much like that. Brie wasn't about to give her the satisfaction though, so she gritted her teeth and concentrated on remaining silent throughout the rest of the sodomy. Which probably wasn't possible, but she could at least do it throughout the butt stuffing, right? Wrong. She tried, she really did, but Elizabeth almost constantly squeezed sounds out of her, by evilly sliding a few inches in slowly, and then suddenly delivering a hard thrust. A process she repeated over and over again, until her thighs came to rest against the other woman's butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of that big dick was now buried deep within Brie's bowels.

Something Elizabeth clearly savoured for a few long minutes, before beginning to slowly pull her dick out of the other girl's ass hole. That provided a little relief on Brie's over stuffed rectum, but it was short-lived, as ones that dildo was half way out of her Elizabeth was only too happy to shove it straight back in, her thighs once again bumping against Brie's butt, announcing the full length of her cock was encased in the other actress's backside. This process was of course repeated over and over again, Elizabeth Olsen officially starting to give Brie Larson her second ever ass fucking. And she tried to stay silent, she really did, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. God help her, at first she was crying out in pain, and then pleasure. And then just when she didn't think it could get any worse, it did.

Elizabeth definitely preferred a long, slow ass stuffing, but again, they were at a public party, and more likely to be missed. Besides, Brie could do with an attitude adjustment, or at least a warning of what happened when she was argumentative. And she had to admit, there was a certain enjoyment to doing things this way. But mostly, Elizabeth just felt bad about it. And disappointed that she was kind of missing out. So once the rectum stuffing was complete, Elizabeth gave her bitch a few long seconds to adjust to the obscene anal violation, and then sodomized her nice and slowly. Well, she still might have given the occasional hard thrust, but only because she was sure that her new little butt slut could take it.

Initially it was just those hard thrusts which caused Brie to cry out, but she was whimpering pathetically throughout, not that Elizabeth blamed her. The woman played the role of Captain Marvel, who was practically a God, and combine that with her success with other women it wasn't that surprising that she had gained quite the ego, only for someone else to put her in her place. Which was almost enough to make Elizabeth feel sorry for her, if only in that moment, But that thought was fleeting, because Brie was actually getting a taste of her own medicine. Medicine she wouldn't be receiving if she had gone after Elizabeth in the first place. Well, maybe not, but the point was Brie Larson deserved to be punished, and Elizabeth could think of at least one new way to do it.

So she suddenly grabbed the lid of the toilet next to her, placed it down, and then strategically hug Brie tightly to her, while turning them around and to the side so she could sit down on the toilet, before finally ordering, "Ride me! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, ride me you anal whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, anally ride me with your slutty little ass hole. Prove just how much you like it up the butt."

Which unsurprisingly had Brie glaring back at her over her shoulder, with a look which might've been intimidating, if Elizabeth's cock hadn't been deeply embedded within Brie's ass. But it was, so Elizabeth stepped back with amusement, and then after a few long seconds the other woman lowered her head in submission, whimpered and blushed adorably, and then started doing as she was told. Oh yes, Brie Larson started bouncing up and down her big dick, anally riding it with her most private hole, like the little anal whore Elizabeth had turned her into. And not only did she waste no time in establishing a steady rhythm, similar to what the brunette had been giving to her before, but the blonde also increased her pace sooner than expected.

Arguably Elizabeth should discourage this, as Brie hadn't asked permission to do this. More importantly, she shouldn't hesitate to complain, because she would like this to last as long as possible. Well, that was true regardless of the circumstances, but again, given where they were she decided it was best to just let it happen. Besides, it definitely did the main job of further pushing Brie towards total submission, at least enough that any future back talk would be minimal, or non-existent. Also, Elizabeth just couldn't resist those wonderful sounds Brie was making. Oh yes, this once proud top went from occasionally whimpering and crying out pathetically, to constantly letting out those sounds, along with gasps and moans of pure pleasure.

Brie hated herself so much for letting out those sounds, but she just couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep them in, because her body betrayed her, just like the first time she suffered this humiliating act. Oh God, her rectum slowly but surely relaxed until the initial pain faded to just discomfort, and then not even that. It... it turned to pleasure! God help her, it felt good to be fucked in the ass. And this time there was the added humiliation of the fact that she was doing it herself. That she was the main reason that her backside was given time to relax, and actually enjoy being violated. So much so that she couldn't avoid letting out sounds of enjoyment.

There was one small advantage to this horrifying position, namely that maybe, just maybe she could make herself cum quickly, and thus bring an end to this indignity. Admittedly it took her a few long seconds to gather the willpower to inflict that upon herself, but actually making herself cum anally would be a whole new level of submission for her. However if the roles were reversed Brie would have stopped Elizabeth, because she was a real top, and she got to decide when her bitches got to cum. So if she could sneak an orgasm, or ideally several, past Elizabeth it would be in some way getting one over on her tormentor. Also, she wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of once again having to beg to cum.

Unfortunately for Brie that was replaced by Elizabeth smacking her ass, and then gleefully encouraging her, "Yesssssssssssss, ride my cock! Ride my big fat cock with your slutty little ass hole Brie! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, you love it, don't ya? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, you love it up the butt, mmmmmmmmmm, like a good little bottom. Oh yeah, you're not 'The Boss' around here Brie. I am! Oh yeah, I'm Brie's Boss, mmmmmmmmmm, and she's my little butt bitch. My little ass slut! My anal loving little bottom. oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you're mine Brie! All mine! Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK! Prove it! Fucking prove your mine by riding my dick with your slutty little butt hole! Oh yeah, ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Those words were too loud for Brie's liking. Of course, she wasn't exactly remaining quiet either, but the volume was far worse right now, as they were under serious risk of someone hearing them, and that was the last thing Brie wanted. Especially if it was one of her bitches. Then she would truly be ruined. Although who knows, maybe she was already? Sure, none of her bitches had confessed that Elizabeth had told them anything, but that didn't mean she hadn't. Hell, if Elizabeth was telling the truth that the women she thought of as her bitches actually belonged to Elizabeth, then they may all just be waiting for the command to help break Brie once and for all. Something she desperately didn't want to believe, but it was hard not to in that moment.

What was even worse was those thoughts, those degrading words, the unwanted physical pleasure she was feeling, and even the humiliation itself, all combined to send her crashing over the edge of the kind of incredible climax she'd only ever received before when getting ass fucked by this other woman. She then came over, and over, and over again, and even though it was from the combination of those things, it felt like just one. Like she was just making herself cum multiple times from being anally violated, which just couldn't be helped, because sweet little Elizabeth Olson had so totally and completely conquered her. And while that should've been off-putting, of course it only just made her cum harder, and more frequently, until she completely lost the ability to think coherently, and truly became a mindless anal whore.

Elizabeth giggled with delight when Brie came for her, once again, but for the first time tonight. Sadly, that was the last time she could truly enjoy the sounds that the, at least for now broken, woman was making, because after that she became just too loud. Arguably Elizabeth was being too loud as well, but she had made sure that a couple of her bitches was standing guard a short distance away, keeping most people away from this bathroom. Whether they recognized that it was Brie who was the one screaming in there, was another matter entirely. Still, even with her bitches standing guard she couldn't afford her friend to be too loud, so sadly she had to cover Brie's mouth with her hand. Admittedly that could only do so much, but it was hopefully enough to make a difference.

Other than that minor distraction Elizabeth was free to very much enjoy the show as poor little Brie hammered her own ass hole on that big dick for a few long minutes, until she inevitably ran out of steam and collapsed down upon her. Which probably should have been the end of it, especially as the combination of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit combined with the sheer joy of once again sodomizing a beautiful woman, and a wannabe top at that, was more than enough to give Elizabeth a very satisfying orgasm or two. And really, she shouldn't be using all of her energy just to butt fuck this woman. Not when she had people to mingle with. But for better or for worse, Elizabeth just couldn't help herself.

So pretty much the moment Brie collapsed Elizabeth flip their positions, bending the other woman over the toilet without much regard for her head, which got bumped loudly. But that was just another thing which served Brie right for trying to do this to her. Besides it wasn't that hard. Not so hard that the little butt slut didn't cry out into her hand in pure pleasure as the sodomy was restarted, this time with Elizabeth doing all the work. No, Brie kept screaming, crying and moaning joyfully as Elizabeth spend the next few long minutes ensuring they both came as much as possible, and her message about Brie being a butt slut, while Elizabeth was her boss, etc, very clear.

Given that they switched to her favourite position, it was very hard for Elizabeth to convince herself to even eventually stop sodomizing the high and mighty Brie Larson. It was just so much fun to see those toned but well-rounded ass cheeks of hers jiggle with every hard thrust, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room almost as loudly as Brie's screams of pleasure. Oh God, it all just made Elizabeth cum so hard. But the last thing she could risk doing right now was exhausting herself completely, as at best she would embarrass herself in front of her new bitch, and at worse she would give Brie the chance of retaliation. So eventually she came to a complete stop, burying every inch of the dildo deep within Brie's bowels on that last hard thrust.

For a few long minutes the actresses got their breath back, and then Elizabeth smacked Brie's ass roughly and ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, spread 'em nice and wide for me. Oooooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss, let's see that pretty little hole stretch. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah!"

Brie whimpered pathetically, then quickly did as she was told, slowly reaching back, grabbing her butt cheeks, and then pulling them wide apart. She then felt Elizabeth slowly pulling her cock out of her ass, which was somehow a relief, painful and disappointing all at the same time. Oh yes, she couldn't believe part of her was disappointed not to have her ass being stretched with a cock anymore. But she did, simply because that big dildo had bought her so much pleasure. Also removing it was like tearing off a Band-Aid, making her realize how much her ass ached from the relentless pounding it had received. But she tried to concentrate on the relief she felt, both because it was over, and her rectum wasn't stretched quite so wide.

However unfortunately for Brie it was left a little stretched, and it felt like a lot when that big dick was finally pulled out of her most private hole with an obscene sound, leaving her back door wide open. This of course, gave Elizabeth a chance to take some more incriminating photos of her, but what did it matter? The damage was already done, and Brie was too emotionally battered to do anything except lie there as her tormentor took shot after shot of her gaping wide opened butt hole. Which was another case of Brie getting a taste of her own medicine. The worst part of it being, that she enjoyed this too. Oh God, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, good girl, show me that pretty little gape!" Elizabeth cooed softly and happily, before ordering firmly, "Now look back at me! Oh yes, that's it, ooooooooooh, good girl. Awww, what's wrong? I thought every actress secretly loved getting their picture taken, no matter what, huh? What's wrong Brie, mmmmmmmmm, I'm just taking a picture of your widely gaping butt hole."

"Yeah, because why wouldn't I love that?" Brie questioned dryly, before grumbling, "You could at least leave my face out of it."

"If you're dumb enough to look, just because someone told you too, that's your problem." Elizabeth said harshly, before pointing out, "Isn't that normally what you tell women?"

There was a brief silence is Brie glared back, before grumbling, "Maybe."

"So why should anyone have any sympathy for you?" Elizabeth answered rhetorically, although she wasn't surprised when Brie answered.

"Because I'm a top!" Brie insisted, "I'm not like those slutty little bottoms who-"

"Cum like crazy whenever they get fucked in the ass? Or look so pretty when their ass hole gapes? Or when they're bent over? Or when they're spreading their cheeks? Mmmmmmmmmm, or beging to cum like a bitch with a dick in their asses? Yeah, I can see why you can't relate." Elizabeth said mockingly, before pushing, "Let me help you with that, by giving you an experience that I know they love so much. Especially Scarlett. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, if there is one thing Scarlett Johansson loves, it's going ass to mouth. Just like you're about to do. Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, suck my dick Brie! Get all of your yummy ass cream off of it."

"But-" Brie tried to protest, only to be cut off.

"Now!" Elizabeth ordered firmly.

Which made Brie hang her head in defeat, and whimper pathetically. There was no use in arguing, Elizabeth had the blackmail material to ruin her if she wanted too, meaning that no matter what Brie had to do it. So there was no use in wasting her breath, or stretching this out any longer than it needed to be. Especially when they had spent way too much time in here already. Although hopefully anyone who guess they were having sex, just assumed she was the one on top, as it should be. That Elizabeth had just taken it up the butt, and now she was the one about to go ass to mouth. Something that Brie tried to focus on as she slowly turned around on her knees, so that she was face to face with the strap-on which had just defiled her poor little ass hole.

She then just kneeled there for a few long seconds, before summoning up the courage to wrap her lips around the head of Elizabeth's dick. Brie then let out a soft moan of pleasure at the taste, and then let out a whimper of humiliation, as this was just one other thing this bitch could use against her. And from the way that she chuckled wickedly, it was clear that Elizabeth fully intended to do that. Although, for better or for worse, Elizabeth just savoured the moment for a few long seconds, especially as Brie began bobbing her head up and down the shaft, trying to get this over with, and trying not to moan anymore in the process. Unfortunately for Brie, she just couldn't seem to stop herself, as she was just enjoying this so much, and to her shame she enjoyed it even more when the other woman started stroking her hair, and offering her verbal encouragement.

"Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, that's it, yes that’s it, Brie, suck my cock! Suck it good, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, good girl." Elizabeth chuckled wickedly, gleefully adding insult to injury, "Oh yeah, you love it, don't you? Huh? You love the taste of your own butt? Oh yeah you do, yeah you do. You're an ass to mouth loving whore, just like all the rest. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, and don't worry, mmmmmmmmmm, I know you have problems admitting that, so I'm going to help you out. Yeah, I'm going to help you out by fucking you in the ass whenever I can, mmmmmmmmmm, and then making sure you taste it afterwards. Oh yeah, I'm going to make sure you get every single drop, every single time. Isn't that nice of me? Aren't I a good friend? Aren't I nice and helpful? Aren't I... a good Mistress? Or should that be, a good Boss?"

In response, all Brie could do was whimper pathetically, and continue sucking that big dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Brie Larson or Elizabeth Olsen or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Brie Larson was feeling extremely tired from a long day of press and interviews, which was maybe the worst part of her job. Of course this time was even worse, because while thankfully she wasn't in the same interviews as Elizabeth Olsen, they were back in the same orbit, something that Brie couldn't get out of her mind. Especially because she was constantly getting texts from her tormentor, telling her in detail what was going to happen to her at the end of the day, which made Brie's poor butt hole quiver with fear. Which would be bad enough, but her treacherous body was also quivering with anticipation. And her pussy, oh God, her pussy was wet. Wet from the thought of getting ass fucked, again! What the hell was wrong with her?

Part of the problem was she spent the entire day expecting to be pulled into a bathroom, Elizabeth reminding her that with the blackmail material she had on her, she could have her anyway she wanted, whenever she wanted, which to her shame constantly left Brie feeling horny. Then disappointed when it didn't happen. Especially as they had a premier to go to, meaning that Brie would have to sit through a three-hour movie before getting some relief. Oh well, at least this meant that they would be doing it in a hotel room this time, meaning that it would be less likely they were caught. Only, the moment she thought that, she got a text telling her to meet Elizabeth in the bathroom. Oh God, she was so fucked! Literally!

That text came moments before the movie started, Brie just staring at it with disbelief until the lights went down, at which point she turned off the phone and put it away. From where she was, she could just about see Elizabeth, and since she hadn't moved Brie had no reason too. But then she did move, even making sure to give Brie a look as she went, which again made poor Brie quiver, especially her most private hole. She then sat there in the dark for a few long minutes, before taking a deep and calming breath, and making her way to the exit. At which point she very nearly ran out of the building, but she didn't want to find out what the consequences of that would be, so eventually she went into the nearest girl's bathroom.

She found Elizabeth there waiting for her with a wicked grin on her face, the other woman immediately grabbing her, shoving her against the nearest wall, and then shoving her tongue into her mouth. Brie loved kissing beautiful women, but definitely not in a public setting, so initially she tensed up and tried to pushed Lizzie away. Of course Liz was having none of that, and despite herself Brie found herself melting into the kiss for a few long minutes, before she thought she heard something, and broke the kiss. Thankfully she was wrong, or at least the sound came from someone not heading this way. But either way it was a reminder that this was far more risky than the other times they'd had sex, semi-publicly, and that she should at least try to talk her way out of it.

"What?" Elizabeth frowned in confusion, and annoyance.

"I, I thought I heard something." Brie explained.

"Huh." Elizabeth hummed, tilting her head and listening out, before admitting, "I don't hear anything."

"Well, obviously. But it's only a matter of time before I do, and there is something. Or someone." Brie pointed out, "So do you really want to take the risk?"

"Yes." Elizabeth grinned, without hesitation.

"But... but couldn't we just watch the movie?" Brie whimpered.

"We will... next time. I promise." Elizabeth promised, another grin crossing her face, "I'm actually really looking forward to watching this movie in full. But it's a long press tour, and we're going to get a lot of chances to see this thing. Mmmmmmmmmm, and right now, there's something I'd much rather watch. Namely your cute little butt bouncing on my cock."

"And you will." Brie promised, hating that fact, even if her body didn't, "Just not here. Please? Later, in your hotel room?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded her head, "Alright."

"Thank God." Brie breathed a sigh of relief, although it was short-lived.

"All you need to do, is get Scarlett to take your place." Elizabeth explained, trying not to grin wickedly, and probably failing, as she explained, "Yeah, go get Scarlett, bring her down here, and explain you're giving her to me, as a gift. Explains she deserves the best top, and you realized now that it isn't you. That it's me. That a bottom of her high-calibre deserves to be with a real top."

"I'm not saying any of that." Brie protested, both angry and appalled, "Not now, not ever."

"Well, it's either her ass, or yours." Elizabeth explained, before pointing out, "Although you may want to choose hers. It'll be a nice way to ease the transitional period. For both her, and especially you. Or better yet, maybe I'll have you anally ride me in front of her? That should be fun. She's your favourite, right? Mine too, mmmmmmmm, and I can't wait for her to find out you're just like her, a little anal loving bitch!"

"Okay, okay, fine! Let's just please stop talking about this, okay?" Brie blushed, quickly adding, "And for the love of God, can we please do this in a stall?"

"As if we'd do this anywhere else." Elizabeth scoffed, before heading for the nearest stall, "Just give me a sec, okay?"

"Okay." Brie replied definitively, taking a few long seconds to make sure they were alone, and then heading into the stall, at which point she whimpered at what she saw.

Namely Elizabeth pulling a strap-on up her thighs, and then sitting down on the toilet to start stroking lube into it, while grinning at her pray, "Take off your dress and give me that ass! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck yes, give me what I want, nice and fast, and maybe, just maybe, I'll be nice and rim you first."

Elizabeth then chuckled as Brie struggled quickly to get out of her dress, drop it to the ground, and then turn around, so she could push her ass out. Brie would probably argue she just wanted to make this easy on herself, and quicker, but Elizabeth suspected Brie wanted this, at least on some level, because of the pleasure that a butt fucking could give her. And they definitely should make this quick, given this was way too public, but Elizabeth just couldn't resist teasing her bitch in training a little bit, by leaving her hanging for a few long seconds. Plus it gave Brie the humiliation of exposing her ass, for the viewing pleasure of her top no less. Something which made the proud blonde look over her shoulder and glare at the brunette.

Which of course Elizabeth ignored in favour of staring at her prize, and then just jerking her head forward so she could bury her face in between Brie's butt cheeks. The combination of the suddenness of this, and no doubt the pleasure, caused Brie to let out a loud gasp, but thankfully after that she covered her mouth with her hand, and did a much better job of keeping herself quiet. Meanwhile Elizabeth spent a minute or two tonguing that forbidden hole, just like that, which arguably wasn't a very good top thing to do because she was smothering herself in booty, but Elizabeth found it fun, and that was all that really mattered. After that she spread those cheeks with both hands, and pulled back, so she could spit on Brie's butt hole and then rub it in with her tongue.

It was a process she repeated a few times, before swirling her tongue around Brie's back hole, and then eventually trying to invade it. And to Elizabeth's delight she got much further than she did the first time she tried this. Not nearly as far as she did with her other bitches, but it was any matter of time. Besides, Brie wasn't even fully broken yet. Oh yes, once she was broken in and fully trained Elizabeth would be able to shove her tongue deep into this bitch hole. Maybe even as deep as that complete and utter anal whore Scarlett Johansson. Hell, if she could make Brie half as big a slut for anal as Scarlett she could probably get her full length of her tongue up here. For now she would have to be satisfied with about half, which again, was an improvement.

Of course she knew would have better luck with her lube covered finger, so after a half decent rim job Elizabeth reluctantly pulled her tongue from Brie's ass hole and replaced it with a finger. She rubbed that finger around the hole, for a few long seconds, before pushing it aside, both women trying to muffle a moan of pleasure in the process, which put a wicked smile on Elizabeth's face. This continued to be the case as she slowly slid that finger all the way inside Brie's butt, and then started pumping it in and out, and then eventually adding a second finger, getting the other woman's most private orifice ready for her to fuck it. Or more accurately, for Brie to fuck it. Oh yes, she was going to make the proud and arrogant Brie Larson ride her dick like the little bitch she was. Which again, put a wicked smile on Elizabeth's face.

"There you go, mmmmmmmmmm, nice and ready for my big dick." Elizabeth growled, even risking giving Brie's booty a nice hard smack, before ordering, "Now sit on it. Oh yeah, sit on that dick! My dick! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmmm, I want the high and mighty Brie Larson riding my big strap-on cock with her slutty little ass hole! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's it Brie, be a good little anal bitch for me. Oh fuck!"

Brie whimpered pathetically as those words were growled into her ear, and even though they were fairly soft they sounded deafening in the otherwise quiet bathroom. If someone came into the room at that moment they would have definitely heard those words crystal clear, and while Brie would like to think that Elizabeth would be able to stop herself abruptly, she had no guarantees. Which was why she should put a stop to this. Put her dress back on and get back to watching the movie, regardless of what the consequences might be. Or better yet, drag Elizabeth back to her hotel room, and finally turn the tables back to what they should be. Two things that Brie had dreamed of doing since she stepped into this bathroom, and thought repeatedly over the next few minutes, especially when anally violating herself.

Because, no matter how badly she wanted to avoid inflicting this humiliation upon herself, Brie couldn't walk out of here. Not if Elizabeth was going to follow through on her threat of showing her bitches the damning photographs of Brie's gaping butt hole. And she definitely couldn't stand the idea of Scarlett Johansson becoming Elizabeth's exclusive property, instead of hers. So as much as it hurt her physically, and especially mentally, Brie grabbed hold of the strap-on, pressed it against her back door, and then forced herself downwards. Something she probably did more roughly the necessary, or was advisable, but she wanted to punish herself for being so weak. Also, as far as she was concerned, pain was preferable to the pleasure at this point.

She certainly got the pain she wanted that way, the sudden anal penetration far more agonizing than she anticipated, causing Brie to scream way too loudly in the process. To be fair, it was somewhat muffled by her hand, but not nearly enough considering the very public place they were doing this. Which convinced her to go slow for the rest of the butt stuffing, but even then Brie found herself whimpering way too loudly into her hand, because then there was a horrible hint of pleasure from what should have been a purely agonizing act. God, what was allegedly sweet and innocent Elizabeth Olson doing to her? She was supposed to be a dominant butt busting top, not a submissive anal loving bottom.

Something that Brie desperately tried to remind herself over and over throughout this latest round of ass sex, but it became increasingly hard to believe, especially as pain gave way to pure pleasure, and she certainly felt the urge to make herself cum. Which she should probably do quickly, given that again they were in a very public place. However Brie just couldn't live with herself if she came quickly from being fucked up the ass. Especially if she was the one doing the ass fucking. So she was just going to find a balance between the two, somehow. Which unfortunately for her, meant a few long minutes of bouncing her butt up and down that big cock, sodomizing herself for the amusement of another woman.

Elizabeth certainly had a wide grin on her face because of the beautiful sight in front of her. Because while she couldn't get the best look at her cock pumping in and out of Brie's most private hole she still got to enjoy watching the other woman bounce up and down her dick, which was something she lived for. Especially when that woman was a former top, who tried to force this upon her. And it was up her ass. Oh yes, her cock was up Brie Larson's ass right now, creating the most wonderful mental high which Elizabeth couldn't focus upon without all the other distractions. Even if she did miss certain things. But that was okay, because she fully intended to enjoy those next time. Maybe even as early as tonight.

Despite how wonderful the site was before her, Elizabeth couldn't help daydreaming about that future encounter. How she would make the proud Brie Larson anally ride her face to face, so she could watch her perky little titties bouncing in time with her thrusts, and of course the wonderful look in her eyes, and on her face. The embarrassment, the humiliation, and the shame of actually being forced to sodomize herself was absolutely delicious, especially when she saw it on a top's face. Although no matter what it was, apprehension was soon replaced with increasingly overwhelming pleasure, something that someone like Brie wouldn't be able to hide from her for very long.

Sure enough, the proud top Brie Larson began moaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure. More accurately, she had been making those sounds before, but now they became much louder, and without a hint of pain. Honestly, those sounds were too loud considering the environment they were in, but Elizabeth couldn't help but take a few long minutes to enjoy them. Especially given they came quickly after Brie's butt cheeks came to rest against her lap, announcing the full length of her cock was embedded within the other woman's ass. Which made Brie whimper pathetically, but she barely hesitated to continue the bouncing. And admittedly part of this may have been Brie wanting to get this over with, but Elizabeth could tell that wasn't the only reason.

No, Brie was getting closer and closer to cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass, in record time too. Which made Elizabeth very, very tempted to just let her have it, as it would definitely help push the other woman to breaking completely. And again, given the current moment, that would definitely be the smart thing to do. However, Elizabeth was just having too much fun to allow things to end so quickly. So she cruelly allowed Brie to get so close to her orgasm that she could taste it, only to deny her. Oh yes, she grabbed a firm hold of Brie's body to keep her in place, and then placed a hand over her face, so she couldn't complain. Which she should have done a long time ago, given the noises the other actress was making. Including the loud whimper of disappointment this caused her to let out, which had Elizabeth grinning wickedly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, we wouldn't want everyone in the building to know that you're taking it up the ass like a little bitch, would we?" Elizabeth teased by whispering into Brie's ear, "Mmmmmmmmm, stay nice and quiet as you get butt fucked like the little anal bitch you are! Mmmmmmmmm, and especially when you cum for me. But not yet. No, mmmmmmmm, I'm not ready for Brie Larson to cum like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. Not yet. So just keep going, nice and slow, and wait to be rewarded. Oh yes, that's it, mmmmmmmmm, bounce for me. Bounce for me nice and slow. Oh yes, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmm, fucking bounce!"

Brie initially tried to disobey that order, not because she finally wanted to defy Elizabeth Olson, or even because she wanted to get out of here, and/or get this over with as soon as possible. No, she just really wanted to cum so badly in that moment, she just couldn't stop herself. But with the addition of the hand over her face, Liz used the other hand to twist one of her nipples. Which was a little counterproductive, considering that it made Brie cry out loudly, but at least it was into Lizzie's hand this time. However, she shouldn't let out too many more of those sounds, and her nipples felt supersensitive in that moment, given how aroused she was, meaning that almost automatically she slowed down again, only for her nipple to be twisted again in a clear sign that was too much.

It took a bit of trial and error, but eventually Brie found a pace that both actresses approved of, given the way that Liz went back to lovingly playing with her tits, and grinning against her ear. Actually she had been grinning the entire time, and whispering encouragement, which sounded deafening and the otherwise silent room, which was a very bad idea under the circumstances. Brie really, really wanted to push that hand away from her face, and tell her tormentor that she should be the one shutting up. But of course, she didn't, as Elizabeth was the one holding all the cards here. All poor Brie could do was take it. Take it up the ass like a little bitch. The little anal bitch Elizabeth Olson had turned her into. Or maybe even the little anal bitch she had always been? Oh God, what a horribly humiliating thought.

Unfortunately for Brie it was a horribly humiliating thought which had been echoing in her mind for quite a while now, but maybe especially through the next few long minutes of anally riding another woman's cock. It was joined by others, like the unavoidable fact that part of her was absolutely loving this. Which was obvious because she wanted to cum so bad it hurt at this point, she actually kind of loved being denied, because it meant she got to spend longer in this unthinkable situation. Or at least it was unthinkable only a few weeks ago. Or maybe even hours ago. Oh yes, even while anticipating some of this, Brie couldn't stop herself loving it so much. Not really. And as a result, part of her wanted this to last forever. Which was ironically when Elizabeth finally showed her some mercy.

"Still wanna cum for?" Elizabeth asked softly, not waiting for a response before taking her hand away and adding, "Then beg for it. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, beg me for the privilege of cumming like the submissive little anal bitch you are with a dick up your ass. Just not too loudly, mmmmmmmmm, or I'll make you ride me slowly for another hour."

Which of course had Brie whimpering pathetically, and then replying as softly as she could, "Please... please make me cum. Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum like the bitch. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, make me cum like a submissive little anal bitch I am with a dick up my ass! Ooooooooooh, please, please, please give it to me. Fuck me hard. Pound my ass, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my cunt, I don't care how you do it, just make me cum! Oh my God, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmm, make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Rather than verbally giving her permission Elizabeth chose instead just to cover Brie's mouth with her hand again, and wait a few long seconds, giving the impression that Brie had fucked up, and now she would be punished with a few more hours of butt fucking. Which was both something she found horrifying and exciting. But then for better or for worse, Elizabeth's other hand slid down to her pussy, gently rubbing it and bringing her to the edge of orgasm in a matter of seconds. Then two fingers were shoved straight inside of that needy hole, causing Brie to cum hard and fast. Something she found herself doing over and over again, causing her to become blissfully lost in the ecstasy she was feeling.

Elizabeth wished she could give Brie everything she had right now. Thrust up into her tight little butt with every ounce of her strength, and then flip her over onto her stomach to continue when her anal bitch ran out of steam. Oh yes, Elizabeth wanted to bend Brie over the toilet and pound fuck the other actress's little ass hole until all that was left of it was a gaping crater, and all that was left of Brie Larson was a sweaty mess of a woman, broken beyond repair. Hell, she would've loved for the next woman who came in here to find this bitch unconscious, laying across this toilet seat with her ass exposed. Exposing the fact that her most private hole was gaping wide open because somebody had just brutally sodomized her.

Sadly, they couldn't take that kind of a risk, even if it was fun to imagine it. Of course, there was a downside to it, namely that Elizabeth could no longer stop herself from cumming. But then, under the circumstances that was probably a good thing. They had already spent way too much time in this public bathroom, and there was a very good chance that someone would show up while Brie was being her noisiest, especially as they'd had no other visitors so far. So Elizabeth tightened her grip against Brie's mouth, redoubled her efforts to hammer her fingers in and out of that needy little pussy, and then started growling encouragement into her bitch's ear, the combination of which made Brie go off like a rocket.

"Cum for me, you little bitch! Cum for me!" Elizabeth growled into Brie's ear, "Fucking cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass. Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, my big dick. Ooooooooooooooh, fuck yeah, good girl. Cum on my big cock, mmmmmmmmm, and all over my fingers, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, cum like the bitch you are. My bitch! Oh yeah, you're my bitch Brie. My anal loving little lezzie bitch. Oh fuck yeah, you're mine Brie! All mine! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, it's only a matter of time before you get that through your thick head. Then all of The Avengers will be mine. Oh yes, all of you, my anal loving little lezzie bitches! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Which was probably too loud, given their environment, but at that point Elizabeth just couldn't help herself. She was just having too much fun, and she was still 90% sure that there was still no one here. Thankfully it wasn't too long after she started talking that Brie collapsed on top of her, either too exhausted to continue, or wisely trying to save herself some energy for getting up and leaving. Despite the fact that Elizabeth should be worrying about the latter it was really tempting to say 'fuck it', bend Brie over the toilet seat and start hammering her ass. It would be really awkward in this close space just to get in that position, but in that moment she thought it was worth it. 

Then just as Elizabeth was about to do something stupid, she heard the sound of someone entering the facilities. Actually quite a few women from the sounds of it, chatting about the movie they had just seen, or about random shit, until their voices all blurred into one. Meanwhile Elizabeth Olson was just left sitting there, with Brie Larson naked from the waist down and sitting on her lap, a strap-on connecting their bodies. If someone looked over the cubicle they wouldn't know Brie had a dick in her ass, but it was obvious they had been doing something. Thankfully they were left alone, without being discovered, something which caused both actresses to sigh at the same time with relief. Elizabeth then chuckled in amusement, which really upset her bitch.

"It's not funny!" Brie hissed.

"It's a little funny." Elizabeth continued to chuckle.

"It's not!" Brie insisted.

"It is." Elizabeth countered, admittedly rather childishly, before pushing things along, "But it won't be if we're caught, so why don't you do us both a favour, and shut up, mmmmmmmm, and show me my handiwork."

During that little exchange Brie had looked over her shoulder and glared at her top, meaning that Elizabeth got to enjoy the cute little blush which crossed her face at that command. Of course, despite obviously being embarrassed by being told to do that, and just the thought of having to obey that command, Brie didn't hesitate to do as she was told, lifting herself off of the dildo and spreading her cheeks to expose her widely gaping ass hole. Was this because she was beginning to understand her place, or she just wanted to get this over so they could get out of here? Again, it was probably a combination of both, but Elizabeth didn't care. Not when she was presented with such a pretty little sight in front of her.

What was a very, very promising sign was that Brie didn't try to leave after a few seconds of showing off that gape. Hell, she didn't even turn around, drop to her knees and try and suck Elizabeth's cock without permission. Given their track record, and Brie's own experience topping, she had to know that Elizabeth wouldn't let her go until she gave her cock a cleaning, so not immediately rushing off made a lot of sense. But while Brie could be trying not to show weakness by being too eager to go ass to mouth, Elizabeth chose to believe it was more than that. That Brie's newly discovered submissive side was getting the better of her, and this was one step closer to her becoming a completely broken in bitch. Which was a thought which was almost as satisfying as seeing her handiwork. Almost.

Something which Elizabeth enjoyed for probably longer than she should, before finally ordering, "Good girl, mmmmmmmmm, now get down on your knees and suck my cock. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, suck my cock! Suck it! Get every drop of your ass cream from it you nasty little bitch! Oh fuck yeah, oh Brie, you make such a great ass to mouth whore! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, take it deep! Deep down your throat, mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, suck it, mmmmmmmmmm, suck it good, oh fuck! That's it, good little bitch."

For a while, Elizabeth continued the running commentary, although honestly, she wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying, and it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she was adding to Brie's humiliation, and further solidifying her dominance. Then someone else came into use the bathroom, and while again they didn't get caught because they stayed nice and still, this time with Brie's mouth wrapped around her cock, it was another sign that they really should be going, and they were pushing their luck as it was. So for better or for worse Elizabeth stayed quiet for the rest of the blow job, and enjoyed the soft little moans Brie was making as she enthusiastically cleaned that big strap-on dick.

Even during their first time together Brie had been adorably eager to suck her own ass off of a cock, just like all the other bitches in Elizabeth's collection. But she seemed even more enthusiastic now, which was truly delightful to see. Especially when it came to deep throating. Oh yes, the former top was doing that much easier now, making the real top chuckle wickedly. Which in turn led to Brie glaring up at her, proving there was still some fight left in her. But honestly, Elizabeth like that. Oh yes, it would be no fun if this was easy. And she couldn't wait to see whether this stubborn mule would survive what she had planned for her next, all she would finally admit who the boss was around here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Brie Larson or Elizabeth Olsen or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Brie Larson was on edge. During the last premiere of Avengers: Endgame, Elizabeth Olsen had ass fucked her in a public bathroom, and they had been dangerously close to getting caught a few times, which made her extremely worried about a repeat performance. It was something she had worried about ever since the last premiere, even typing out a long essay of why they shouldn't do it again only to delete it and rewrite it over and over again, without actually sending anything to her tormentor. Then they actually got through the whole entire premiere without having anything happen. Which should have been a relief, but it only made her more nervous. And yet, she made all the way to her hotel room without incident, which began making her wonder if she was in the clear.

That wouldn't be impossible, would it? No, surely not. It wasn't like Elizabeth fucked her every day or anything. And why would she, when there was an entire cast of hot women to choose from? Which included, BTW, Scarlett Johansson, who may be the sexiest woman alive. Yes, there was a good chance that Elizabeth was fucking that big fat Black Widow butt right now. Or one of the other female 'Avengers'. Which may be meant that Brie could top one of them, and finally get things back on track. The question was, who? Scarlett was the obvious answer, but Brie had to be careful, as if she was wrong, she would end up bottoming again, and she didn't want that, did she?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Brie froze, terrified to answer it, especially when she heard a familiar voice, "Open this door now. Don't make me ask twice."

With a whimper Brie did as she was told, not wanting to suffer the consequences of disobeying, and softly pleaded, "Elizabeth, please... I..."

"I know, I know... I missed you too." Elizabeth teased as she practically glided into the room with a wicked grin on her face.

Quickly closing the door behind her Brie took a calming breath, and argued, "You can't keep doing this to me, it isn't right."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she nodded, "You know what? You're right."

"I am?" Brie frowned sceptically.

"Yes, so how about a bet?" Elizabeth offered with another wicked smirk, "If I can't break you tonight, I promise I'll leave you alone. As long of course, as you can leave me alone."

"Deal." Brie agreed quickly.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brie questioned.

"Because you're a bottom who loves being topped." Elizabeth pointed out.

"No, I'm not." Brie said automatically, although the words didn't sound very convincing.

"Do you want to try that again, with feeling?" Elizabeth mocked.

"I'm not." Brie said more firmly.

"I'm still not convinced." Elizabeth sing-songed.

"I'm not." Brie snapped impatiently.

There was a brief pause, then Elizabeth quipped, "Huh, and they say you're a good actress?"

"I'm, not, I'm not, I'M NOT!" Brie protested angrily.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Elizabeth offered with another wicked grin, before walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, and then ordering, "Take off that pretty little dress and bend over my knee. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I think it's high time 'Captain Marvel' got her first spanking. Assuming of course, it is your first spanking."

Adding insult to injury, or at least insult to insult, Elizabeth patted her knee, further enraging Brie. Almost enough to make her lash out, but again she didn't want to deal with the consequences, so was she reluctantly obeyed. Although she did feel like herself there for a minute. But was that what Elizabeth wanted? To make her feel like her old self, just to make her breaking more humiliating? It was hard to tell, and Brie tried not to dwell on it, or the fact that she'd never been spanked before, at least not as an adult, and she was worried about what effect it would have on her. No! She couldn't think like that. It would have no effect on her, because she wasn't a bottom. Something that she told herself over and over again while she took off her clothes and got into position.

She was then left there to dwell on the humiliation for a few long, irritating seconds, Elizabeth seeming content with just admiring her prize, then reaching down to grab hold of that ass, and give it a good squeeze. Then she started gently caressing it, which was annoying, but if the roles were reversed, Brie would probably do the same. After all, it did a good job of building up anticipation, allowing the bottom to wallow in the humiliation of her current position, and worse, what was about to happen to her. Which was something that Brie couldn't have ever imagined happening to her, but it was, and all she could really do now, was keep telling herself that she wasn't a bottom. Even when things became so much worse for her, and her reactions made her even more humiliated.

Elizabeth made sure that first strike came suddenly, and without warning, although the biggest surprise was the fact that she didn't put much strength into it. Which was a technique which had always paid off for her, and this was no exception, the former top crying out loudly from the sudden blow to her butt. She then gave them both a chance to savour that, but especially Brie, as she went back to caressing those well-rounded cheeks, treating it like a butcher would a piece of meat. Oh yes, she squeezed it, pinched it and fondled it a in between each of the blows which followed, while getting the same reaction, namely a soft cry which was more than enough for now.

Honestly Elizabeth was expecting a little less, but clearly Brie's inexperience at receiving a spanking was shining through. She knew for a fact that the Captain Marvel actress had dished out a spanking several times, especially to women with big glorious butts, like Scarlett Johansson. Not that Elizabeth could blame her, especially given she was guilty of doing the same. Especially with Scarlett. And while Brie's booty wasn't quite as big and luscious, it did have a decent amount of jiggle, and it was still incredibly satisfying to be able to bend this iconic female hero over her knee and give her a spanking. God, if only the Marvel fans could see them now, The Scarlett Witch totally dominating Captain Marvel. And in a way, this was only a preview of what was to come.

It was an extremely enjoyable preview, especially as those juicy cheeks gradually turned a different colour under the force of the slow but relentless assault. Namely a bright pink, which was so cute it gave Elizabeth another reason to linger on giving Brie a gentle spanking for a while. Of course, slowly but gradually Elizabeth phased out the gentle caresses in favour of just staring at her handiwork, and enjoying the sound of the alleged top whimpering pathetically. Which only made Brie cry out more loudly during the next hard butt blow. Then she slowly phased out the pauses in between strikes, until Elizabeth was just constantly beating that booty, and making Brie cry out so loudly someone had to have heard them, even through the thick walls of the hotel.

Luckily, this place had a reputation of being discreet, but everyone had their limits, and Elizabeth had to be careful not to be louder than what was tolerated. And to make sure that Brie wasn't. Which was easier said than done, as she was trying her best to break this bitch once and for all tonight, and while this was far from the only trick up her sleeves, it was a significant one. So Elizabeth kept going, maybe longer than was advisable, at least hard enough to make those butt cheeks bright red, and jiggle like jelly in an earthquake. Then she abruptly stopped, and just admired her handiwork. Namely that bright red ass, and more importantly, the weak, pathetic woman it was attached too.

Brie suddenly had a lot more respect for her bitches for being able to take this at all without begging for mercy. God knows she had been extremely close, more than once, and it was very tempting to do that now, as the last thing she needed right now was a butt fucking. In fact, Brie wasn't really up for any kind of shenanigans, and would much rather spend the night with her ass buried in a tub of ice water or something. Also, she just wanted to be alone right now, because she just couldn't seem to stop herself from crying like a pathetic little bitch, and she hated herself for it. She was supposed to be better than this. Like, way better. But she just couldn't stop, not during the hellacious spanking, and not after it ended.

She was then left to wallow like that for a few long seconds, maybe even a full minute, Brie honestly not sure if she had ever felt that way before in her whole entire life. And then she was unceremoniously pushed off of Elizabeth's knee and went crashing down to the floor. To make matters worse she landed on her incredibly sore butt, causing her to cry out loudly again. It also caused her eyes to stretch comically wide, and for her to reach back and start rubbing her sore behind. Which of course made her want to give Elizabeth a piece of her mind, but she was stunned into silence by watching the other woman slowly begin to strip herself naked. God, Elizabeth was so hot, and under other circumstances, this would be very exciting. And in a way, it still was. But Brie knew exactly what was about to happen, and it made her whimper pathetically. Again.

"Bend over." Elizabeth ordered softly, proving Brie right, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, bend over so I can get you nice and ready for a butt fucking. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, that's it, get in the centre of the bed for me. Just where I want you. Ohhhhhhhhhh, just where I want to butt fuck you. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, you know your place, don't you Brie? Oh yeah you do, yeah you do, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

As much as Brie really wanted to argue, or at least show even the slightest bit of reluctance, there was no point. She needed to save her energy for what was to come, especially after the ordeal she had just been through. So Brie just crawled onto the bed and got in the perfect position for a butt fucking, while pretty much keeping her eyes glued to Elizabeth, who was giving her one hell of a show. Not just when it came to stripping naked, but retrieving one of the other actress's strap-on dildos and attach it to herself. Something which of course, Elizabeth made sure to do right in front of Brie, as a threat. Which was the same reason for covering that dick in lube in front of her.

"Mmmmmmm fuck, I'm going to enjoy this Brie." Elizabeth chuckled, "And so are you, like always."

It was hard to tell whether continuing not to respond was the right call. Because there was nothing Brie could say at this point, and again to be just wasting energy, but it might be cathartic to actually say something. Anything to make her feel less pathetic. But she didn't want to give Elizabeth even more satisfaction than she already had, the more she was reacting so far, Brie could tell that her silence was bothering her. Unfortunately, it was really hard to keep that up when Brie was once again bombarded by twisted pleasure, which of course included a rim job, Elizabeth moving back around until she was behind her on the bed, and spreading her cheeks, admiring the hole she was about to abuse.

Elizabeth licked her lips at her prize, before spitting on it, and then rubbing in that saliva with her tongue. Which was a process she repeated a few times, minus the licking of her lips, before settling into giving Brie a nice long rim job. Initially this just meant sliding her tongue up and down Brie's butt crack, not even focusing on her most private hole yet. Then she very slowly decreased the amount she was licking, until it was just over Brie's butt hole. Elizabeth was then very content to keep lapping away at that area, teasing the other woman, while probably both of them daydreamed about what was to come. And everything they had already done prior to this.

Then she started swirling her tongue around that cute little bitch hole, and even tried to push her tongue into it. Sometimes she had tried during the first time without much success, but this time she was able to more or less get her full tongue into that well-trained fuck hole. Oh yes, Elizabeth Olsen was able to get her tongue into Brie Larson's ass hole, and tongue fuck her butt. Oh God, this was so twisted. And Elizabeth loved every second of it. And so was Brie, given she was gasping, whimpering, and of course moaning in pure pleasure the entire time she was anally violated in this way. Just as she would when that tongue was replaced with a nice big cock.

Of course, at first it was replaced by a couple of fingers, Elizabeth pushing first one, and then two into Brie's butt hole. After the recent rectum wreckings she had been giving this bitch Elizabeth could probably slammed these fingers up there, and done the same with her strap-on. But of course, there was no reason to be rough with her little slut. No, Lizzie was not a cruel Dom, and would never do that to one of her subs. Besides, half the fun was taking her time to stretch them out. So that's exactly what she did, slowly pushing the first finger into Brie's ass hole and then pumping in and out of that forbidden orifice for a few long minutes, before adding that second finger.

"Turn over." Elizabeth then abruptly ordered, taking her fingers out of the other girl's ass, so she could smack it to emphasize her words, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, turn over onto your back. I want to be able to look at your pretty face, and into your beautiful eyes, as I fuck you in the butt, and remind you of your place."

Which caused Brie to look at her over her shoulder, and blush. For a moment it looked like she was about to argue, before she just lowered her head again with a pathetic whimper, and then did as she was told. Namely slowly dropping down onto her side, and then rolling over onto her back. She even spread her legs wide apart, giving Lizzie room to work. It also allowed Elizabeth a few long seconds to admire her prize, taking her time to suck her fingers clean while she did so, before grabbing those legs and pushing them upwards. Not far enough to be painful, or God forbid block her view of those cute little boobs, but just the perfect amount to give her all the access she needed.

"Hold these for me." Elizabeth ordered firmly, and then grinned wickedly when again Brie did as she was told without much fuss, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, keep those legs spread nice and wide so that I can see what I'm doing. Oh yeah, good girl. Now look at me. No, right here, directly in my eyes. Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, I want to look into your eyes while I penetrate your sweet little ass hole."

Brie whimpered pathetically again at this command, but to her shame once again did as she was told without much fuss. Because really, what was the point? She was going to do it anyway, and she just didn't have it in her to fight it anymore. And not because she was saving her strength to resist breaking completely, but because in that moment she felt completely broken. But there was no fight left in her. Like, at least in that moment, she was truly Elizabeth Olson's anal bitch. Which was a feeling that increased as she got to see the pure glee in Lizzie's eyes as she caused Brie's butt hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider, until the head of that lubed up strap-on slid through that forbidden hole and into Brie's ass.

Something which of course caused both women to let out a sharp cry, which in Brie's case, was quickly followed by a pathetic whimper. And of course Lizzie's cry was of pure joy, but it was more or less drowned out by Brie's cry of pain and pleasure. Oh God, getting anally penetrated no longer caused her to cry out in pure pain. What the fuck was wrong with her? She hadn't even been butt fucked that frequently, and already her body thought she was nothing but a complete ass whore. Oh fuck, this was so humiliating. Especially as she continued staring into Elizabeth's happy little eyes as she continued stuffing her butt full of her big dick. And she hadn't even been asked. No, Brie was just doing it automatically now. Because she wanted too? Oh God no... but, she couldn't rule it out.

To make matters worse she got lost in Elizabeth's eyes, to the point that it made her forget about what little pain there was, and just spend the next few minutes, whimpering, crying out, and even moaning in pure pleasure as the other woman stuffed her shit hole and shit-pipe full of strap-on. Oh God, this was so obscene. And through it all, Brie was holding herself open, and Lizzie wasn't even looking. Well, eventually she did, maybe wondering just how much dick she had left to stuff into Brie's ass, but whatever the case it gave Brie a weird sense of accomplishment, which she hated. Especially as it was followed up with a similar feeling, right after their lower bodies pressed together, announcing every inch of that big dildo was buried in Brie's butt.

Which of course, was just something Elizabeth had to savour, and in doing so making Brie wallow in the humiliation of being anally skewered again. Although it was debatable whether that was better or worse than what came next, namely Lizzie beginning to thrust her hips back and forth, thus causing the big dick to be pumped in and out of Brie's ass hole, officially starting the sodomy. Oh God, once again Brie Larson was being sodomized by Elizabeth Olson, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing except trying and failing to hide how much she was enjoying it, and hating herself for it. Then she got something to do, which somehow made the whole experience even worse.

Elizabeth definitely preferred to take her girls on all fours. It was definitely the perfect way to solidify they were the bitch in this situation. Her bitch. And it was easily the best way to see her cock sliding into those forbidden holes, then pumping in and out of it. And oh, the feeling of those butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs during a deep anal pounding was truly exquisite. But there was definitely something to be said for variety, especially at this stage of breaking someone in. Oh yes, Elizabeth love to take her bitches in every possible way while breaking them in, and it was long overdue to do it to Brie. And so totally worth the wait. Oh yes, this was going to be a lot of fun, maybe especially in this position, when she could look into Brie's pretty eyes and see the submission in them.

Of course, she couldn't resist looking further downwards during the butt stuffing, especially during the ass fucking itself, to savour everything on offer. Maybe especially Brie's butt hole stretching for her big dick. Because really, it would be rude not too, as Brie was holding herself open so nicely. But she also noticed other things, like the other woman's full breasts bouncing up and down in time with the thrusts into her butt, and of course, her wet little pussy. Oh yes, even from the beginning, it was crystal clear that her bitch was absolutely loving this, as her cunt was overflowing. Also, no matter how hard she tried, it was also written all over Brie's beautiful face, and her pretty eyes. And then there was the way that she was moaning the entire time. Oh it was perfect. And yet, there was something else Elizabeth wanted to try.

So without even a tiny bit of warning Elizabeth flip the positions and ordered, "Ride me."

"Wha, what?" Brie stammered, understandably taken aback by the sudden change.

"Ride me." Elizabeth repeated, before pushing, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssssss, bounce up and down on my big dick with your cute little ass hole like the anal whore you are! Come on Brie, don't be shy. You've done it before, remember? More than once. Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, you can't get enough, can you? Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you can't get enough of riding my big hard girl cock with your slutty little gay butt. So come on girl, bounce that booty. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, come on, bounce, bounce, bounce. Make me proud. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk, make your top proud."

"You're not my..." Brie began, trailing off when she saw the evil smile on Lizzie's face, and simply whimpered instead, "Please don't-"

"Now!" Elizabeth interrupted with a firm tone, and a hard smack to Brie's poor little butt.

Which almost made Elizabeth feel bad, as she knew that Brie's butt had to be still very sore from the earlier spanking. But she wouldn't tolerate bad behaviour, and the gamble paid off, as with another pathetic whimper, the once proud Brie Larson did as she was told. Oh yes, alleged top Brie Larson started bouncing her cute little booty up and down Lizzie's cock, literally, sodomizing herself for the amusement of her top, like the good little bottom she had become. And she kept the pace nice and slow, not speeding up, even towards the end. Honestly, that was probably for her own benefit, but Elizabeth definitely benefit from it. Oh yes, it gave her a chance to savour this wonderful moment, and again savour everything on offer.

Sadly she no longer had a great look at Brie's butt hole stretching for that big dick, but that was more than made up for by the other woman's boobs bouncing even more than before, now directly in front of her face, and more importantly, the fact that this 'top' was sodomizing herself. And Elizabeth got to continue staring into those pretty eyes, and that beautiful face, and see the evidence of Brie's enjoyment that her bitch just couldn't hide from her. Not that she had been doing a good job before that, or any of the previous times they'd had anal sex, but this was good for her, and that for Brie. And maybe best of all, Lizzie was saving up her strength for what came later. Oh yes, this way, when the time came, she was going to have a lot of energy for pounding this hot little piece of ass.

Brie didn't think anything could be more humiliating than bending over and taking it in the ass like a bitch, which was exactly why it was her favourite thing to inflict upon other women. Taking it up the butt in the traditional position had admittedly come close, but somehow this was the worst thing of all. Because it wasn't just that she was sodomizing herself, like she been forced to do before, because at least then she had been staring into the eyes of her tormentor, or seeing the glee on her face as she inflicted this upon her. Which again, for some twisted reason actually made some part of her happy, a feeling she pushed it down and tried to pretend it didn't exist, but that was becoming harder by the second.

One thing which she could really, really couldn't deny any more, was the fact that she had a submissive side. Logically speaking everybody did, which made it possible for her to seduce and dominate so, so many women. Brie just never thought it would happen to her. But then again, she also thought she would never be anally riding another woman. The thought had never crossed her mind, even for a second, and now here she was struggling not to increase her pace, knowing that would only lead to more spanking, which she really couldn't handle right now. But she also couldn't handle any more of this butt sex, without cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass. She just hoped she could get it without giving away her entire body.

"Please can I cum!" Brie abruptly blurted out, quickly, desperately adding, "I need, oh God, I need it! Please? I need to cum! Lizzie please, oh my God, please-"

"You know what you have to do to cum, don't you?" Elizabeth questioned, grinning wickedly as she added, "Yeah you do, mmmmmmmm, and you know it involves begging convincingly."

That was exactly what Brie was afraid of. Admittedly she had promised herself to Elizabeth before without truly meaning it, but what if she couldn't get away with it this time? Or worse, what if she had meant it last time, and would mean it again? Brie didn't want to think about that, but she couldn't help linger on that horrible thought. Which of course, only pushed her further towards breaking, but the entire time she was just bouncing up and down the big dick. Something she probably realized too late, but whatever the case she took a calming breath, repeatedly told herself that they would only be words for a few long seconds, before desperately trying to tell Elizabeth anything she wanted to hear.

"Make me cum! Oh please, Elizabeth, mmmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddd, make me cum!" Brie begged desperately, blathering whatever came to mind that would get her what she wanted, "Make your bitch cum! Yesssssssssssss, make her fucking cum by pounding her slutty little ass! Oh yes, oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, slam fuck her butt, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck her! Fuck me, fuck me, for the love of God, just fuck me! Butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck my butt, mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, fucking wreck it! Ruin it! Leave it gaping wide open. Ah fuck, I'll do whatever you want, please just make me cum! Make me cum make me cum make me cum AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE ME FUCKING CUM, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Elizabeth taunted, smacking Brie's ass hard to emphasize her next words, "Then you do it! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, bounce bitch! bounce up and down my dick! Oh yes, ooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, just like that, just like that, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, cum for me bitch! Fucking cum!"

As soon as she had permission Brie quickly increase the pace to the point where she was truly on the edge of orgasm. That was the point Elizabeth smacked her ass a few times, which in her current state actually pushed Brie over the edge of climax. Which was incredibly humiliating, but in that moment she could care less. Especially as Elizabeth started thrusting upwards into her slutty little butt, effortlessly giving her multiple climaxes. Or more accurately, the two of them work together to make sure both of them came as much as possible, and that Brie's ass hole would be well and truly ruined. Which just like before, mercifully robbed Brie of the ability to speak or think coherently, although the last thing to echo through her mind was the idea that it wouldn't be so bad being Lizzie's bitch, the worst part of that being, it wasn't the first time she thought it.

Elizabeth honestly wasn't sure whether Brie truly meant her words or not, and honestly at that moment, she didn't care. Not because she didn't want those words to be true, but because she was sure that even if Brie had been lying to her, those words would become retroactively true if she could just fuck this slut's ass hard enough, and more importantly, make her cum hard and frequently enough. Which she certainly seemed to be achieving, Elizabeth chuckling wickedly as the once high and mighty Brie Larson violently squirted her girl cum all over her top's stomach like a good little anal loving bottom riding her owner's dick. Something she did over, and over, and over again throughout the next few minutes, or however long it was.

In a way it felt like a blissful eternity, and in other ways it felt like it was not long enough. Whatever the case Brie ran out of steam way too soon for her liking. Or was Brie simply so overwhelmed that particular climax that she paused to savour it for a few long seconds? Either way, Elizabeth took it as her cue to take over, grabbing a firm hold of the other girl's waist and beginning to lift her up and down her dick. Initially she just concentrated on that, and forgot all about thrusting up into that hot little butt hole, but it wasn't long after that she really started the thrusting of her hips, so they were working together with her hands to make the anal pounding as brutally hard as possible.

Sometime after that Elizabeth flipped Brie over onto her back again, this time lifting up the other woman's legs and placing them over her shoulders for another deep butt pounding. God, it was a good thing she saved all that energy, because she would definitely need every drop of it now. Especially when she bent Brie in half by leaning down so that their faces were inches apart again, Brie's legs going with her in a move which should have probably been painful if it wasn't for the other woman's superhero training. Actually, it was still probably painful, but Brie was too busy cumming to care. Also, probably too delirious to even hear what Elizabeth was saying to her, but Lizzie just couldn't help give out some more verbal humiliation.

"THAT'S IT BRIE, CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME LIKE THE HOT LITTLE DYKE BITCH YOU ARE!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs, smacking Brie's ass roughly to emphasize her words, "MMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING CUM YOU BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSS, OH BRIE, YOU MAKE SUCH A HOT LITTLE DYKE BITCH! MY HOT LITTLE DYKE BITCH! MY LITTLE ANAL BITCH! MY LITTLE BUTT SLUT! MY LITTLE ASS WHORE! MY BOTTOM! OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE A BOTTOM NOW BRIE! MY ANAL LOVING BOTTOM! OHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'LL NEVER BE A TOP AGAIN! NEVER BE A BOSS AGAIN. NO, I'M THE BOSS! I'M YOUR BOSS, AND YOU'RE MY BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH SHIT!"

Of course, even back when Brie first started cumming Elizabeth was quick to join her. She held out for a while, but the combination of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of doing this to another woman caught up with her. As a result, neither of the last two positions lasted nearly as long as Elizabeth would've liked, but given the circumstances, she felt she did admirably. Besides, Brie was in no condition to complain, which was proven when Elizabeth did finally pull out of that hot little fuck hole, and collapsed down beside the other woman. Oh yes, the once mighty Brie Larson just lay there, whimpering like a bitch, before rolling onto her side to try and take the weight off of her sore butt, already giving her top a great look at her gaping back door.

"Spread your cheeks, mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, show me that gape." Elizabeth moaned dreamily.

Brie whimpered softly, but did as she was told, lifting her ass into the air and then spreading her cheeks, letting Elizabeth get a good look at her gaping butt hole. It took her a few long seconds to find the strength to do this, and it was incredibly embarrassing when she did it, but that didn't stop her. No, she was too emotionally shattered to do anything except exactly what she was told. Besides, she had done this twisted act several times now, so it was no big deal. Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself while exposing her gaping ass hole, and holding that position while Elizabeth took a picture of that gape, and then just enjoyed the view for a few long seconds after that, before the inevitable next step in her humiliation.

"Good girl." Elizabeth chuckled wickedly with a wide smile on her face, "Now clean my cock. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck every drop of your butt cream off of it, like the nasty little slut you are! The nasty little ass to mouth slut. Oh yeah, show me who's boss Brie. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, show me I'm Brie's boss by sucking my cock clean of your ass cream. Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, suck it bitch! Suck my fucking girl dick. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, good girl. That's a very good girl. Good little cock sucker. Oh yes, Brie Larson is my cock sucking whore, who loves ass to mouth! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmm fuck!"

Naturally Brie got a lot more 'encouragement' than that, but thankfully she was able to ignore the rest as she quickly turned herself around, wrapped her lips around the head of Elizabeth's big dick and became consumed with sucking it. Brie try to tell herself this was only to block out the verbal humiliation, but it was a little hard to buy that when she was moaning loudly and happily, just from the first taste of her own butt. And the fact that she savoured the flavour for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft, just as instructed, sucking enthusiastic and thoroughly along the way, making sure she got every drop of her own anal juices.

That meant deep throating the dildo, which had just violated her most private hole, something she was becoming disturbingly good at, especially when there was such a yummy prize on the line. Admittedly she was still choking and gagging towards the end, but she did it. Every single inch of that strap-on down her throat. Every inch of it clean. And even then she didn't stop, choosing instead to continue bobbing her head up and down, this time on the full length. She even opened her eyes and looked upwards for the first time during the blow job, to find her tormentor grinning down at her, which made Brie feel weirdly proud of herself. Oh God, what the hell was wrong with her?

She desperately tried to scold herself for thinking that, but she did so again, and again, and again through out a night of deep anal pounding, Elizabeth taking her ass in every position possible. Or at least all the well-known ones. And each time Brie came ridiculously hard and frequently, until she passed out from the overwhelming ecstasy she was receiving. Then when she woke up who knows how many hours later Elizabeth was gone, and Brie was actually disappointed by that. Brie then just lay there on her stomach, promising herself she was going to get revenge, even though she knew it was unlikely, and at this point it didn't feel like it would take much more to break her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Brie Larson or Elizabeth Olsen or Scarlett Johansson or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Brie Larson actually felt disappointed, and hated herself for it. This was the end of promoting Avengers: Endgame, and well, there was certainly talks to bring her back, but there was nothing solid yet, and from the sounds of it within the next phase of Marvel there would be no Avengers movie. Phase 5? Maybe, but it would be years before that Phase. And surely it wouldn't be until the end, so it could be five years or more before she had to work with Elizabeth Olsen again. Unless of course they both booked the same project, and as long as she kept her ear to the ground she could avoid that. True, there would be the occasional award show or party they both couldn't afford not to attend, but for the most part, she was free. Had escaped without being broken. And she was, disappointed? WTF!

It also looked for a while like Elizabeth wasn't going to try anything, as this time Brie got through the entire movie, interviews before and after it, and the final after party, all without incident. Which was suspicious, but she was beginning to think that Elizabeth had simply given up. That Brie had simply proven too stubborn, and not worth her time. And why would she, when she had Scarlett Johansson at her beck and call? Which should've been a small price to pay to get away with her mind intact. But somehow, she was disappointed, and then relieved when she got a text telling her to meet her in Elizabeth's hotel room this time. She even left early, so she could get to her destination sooner. Oh God, what the hell was wrong with her?

Of course, when she got there, Brie barely had to knock on the door before it was answered by a grinning Elizabeth, "You came! Mmmmmmm, and so quickly too."

"Yeah, well..." Brie protested hesitantly, before lamely admitting, "I just want to get this over with."

"Funny..." Elizabeth said, moving aside to allow Brie to enter, and then when the door was closed, she pointed out, "Because the way I remember it, we agreed you didn't have to do what I said anymore."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you'll honour that?" Brie scoffed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Elizabeth questioned, "Have I proven myself untrustworthy in some way? Shared your little secret with anyone? Or those pretty little photos?"

"You could have." Brie huffed in annoyance.

"Where's your proof?" Elizabeth pushed, and then after a brief pause offered, "I have another theory."

"Oh, and what's that?" Brie grumbled, really wishing she hadn't asked.

"That you're because you want to be." Elizabeth smirked.

Yeah, Brie really, really shouldn't have said that, and cursed herself for it silently, before grumbling, "Whatever, like I said, let's just get this over with. And this time, when you failed to break me, were done for good."

"Whatever you say." Elizabeth chuckled dismissively, as she followed Brie into the bedroom of her hotel suite.

For some reason Brie was blushing, and she had no idea why. More importantly, she didn't know why Elizabeth had wasted money on this luxurious suite. Because okay, they were both making a very decent amount of money, but it wasn't like Elizabeth was making Robert Downey Jr money from this project. Hell, unlike Brie, Elizabeth didn't even have her own movie, just a collection of indie projects, which couldn't pay that much. Not enough just to hire out a place like this. Well she could, but it just wouldn't make financial sense, and previously Elizabeth didn't seem like the type to waste money like this. And she wasn't, because as soon as she entered the bedroom Brie realized to her horror this wasn't the hotel room of Elizabeth Olsen. This was the hotel room of Scarlett Johansson.

Her Scarlett. Or at least she was her Scarlett. She had been her favourite bitch, at least until Elizabeth revealed that Scarlett was hers. Since then Brie hadn't wanted to even speak the name of the 'Black Widow', but here she was, kneeling on the floor of the bedroom with her head down, and completely naked. God, Brie had missed that perfect body, and for a moment was over come by lust for it. Then she remembered the situation she was in, and horrible realization of what this meant. Or at least, what it could mean. And she should be running straight out of here, never looking back, but instead she just stood there for a few long seconds, until Scarlett looked up, and seemed surprised to see her.

"Mistress Brie?" Scarlett questioned softly.

"Scarlett, I... Brie stammered weakly, before being interrupted.

"Don't be shy Brie." Elizabeth smirked, "Come in, make yourself comfortable."

"I..." Brie blushed, completely off-guard and unsure what to say.

"Scarlett..." Elizabeth interrupted again, "Show Brie what fun we were having before she got here."

There was a long pause as Scarlett look back and forth between the two Doms, and then she softly and cautiously replied, "Yes Mistress Lizzie."

With that Scarlett slowly turned around until her back was to Brie, and more importantly her butt. Her big, beautiful, and currently bright red butt. Scarlett started off all fours, and then leaning forward, before finally pressing herself face down on the carpeted floor, sticking her ass as high in the air as possible. Clearly she was unsure how to best present herself, but each position she chose was clearly getting the message across, that being 'Mistress Lizzie' had done one hell of a number on her big fat ass. The kind which made Brie's butt quiver with fear, and anticipation, as she had no doubt that she was next. And the wicked grin on Elizabeth's face confirmed it.

"As you know, I love to spank my bitches. It's such a simple but effective way to keep them in line." Elizabeth teased, before sliding a hand over Scarlett's rump and squeezing the well beaten cheeks, "And it's so pretty. Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, bitch asses look so pretty when their bright red and well spanked. Don't you agree, Brie?"

"Yes." Brie agreed softly.

"Yes what?" Elizabeth pushed with a wicked grin.

"Yes, asses look pretty when their freshly spanked." Brie tried, but the look she got made it clear that she'd have to add more, and with a soft gulp, she did, "They, they look so pretty like that... Mistress Lizzie."

Which caused Scarlett to gasp, and look over her shoulder to see the two tops staring at each other for a few long seconds, before Elizabeth asked, "Do you want to get your cute little ass spanked?"

"No..." Brie protested, but another look from 'Mistress Lizzie' had her changing her answer, "I... I don't know."

"I think you do. Like I said, why else would you be here?" Elizabeth teased gleefully, "And I'll give you what you want, what you truly want, and all you have to do for me, is strip. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, strip nice and slowly for me, and Scarlett. Show her just what a slutty little sub bitch you are, who came here to get her ass spanked and fucked."

There was a long pause, then Brie lowered her head and whimpered, "Yes Mistress Lizzie."

This got her another surprised look from Scarlett, and then another, as she slowly began to do as she was told. Brie told herself she had no choice, that she was still being blackmailed, but after that initial conversation with Elizabeth, that was becoming harder and harder to believe. And that was the worst part. It would be one thing if she was being forced into this. Then she could tell Scarlett that, and truly save a little bit of her dignity. But no, she didn't even have that excuse, and had to further humiliate herself by trying to take her clothes off in a sexy way. Something which Brie was pretty sure she failed that, especially compared to Elizabeth and taking off her clothes confidently. But whatever the case, the job was done.

"Good girl." Elizabeth said once Brie was done stripping, then after she followed suit she sat down on the edge of the bed and patted her knee, "Now bend over my knee, so I can give you what you came here for."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Brie softly replied and obeyed.

"Scarlett..." Elizabeth called out as Brie was obeying her, "Bend over were we both can see you. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, I want Brie to continue to look at what she has to look forward too, and I just always love staring at your big fat ass."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed.

Which was a really nice touch, which magnified Brie's humiliation tenfold. Scarlett's too, but it was probably meant most for Brie, and it definitely succeeded. Unfortunately, this meant that by the time her pussy was pressing against Elizabeth's thigh, it was already wet. Brie was already wet, and she only got wetter from a long, drawn out spanking, which came later. Maybe especially in the beginning, where the strikes were few and far between, and Elizabeth spend the rest of the time squeezing and fondling her ass, right in front of someone who had been Brie's bitch, and was now seeing just how far 'Captain Marvel' had fallen. Oh God, this was Captain Marvel getting spanked by The Scarlett Witch, in front of The Black Widow!

It was almost ashamed they weren't in their superhero costumes, because otherwise this will probably be a comic book fan's wet dream. There was almost certainly some fanart out there like this, and now Brie got to live it. Or more accurately, she had lived it several times before, but now she was on the receiving end, with an audience. Something she had to wallow in throughout the spanking, but again, especially during this early stage, where there wasn't nearly enough pain. Thankfully that did eventually increase, and when it did Brie almost completely forgot about Scarlett as her entire world became Elizabeth Olson literally being a pain in her ass.

Scarlett couldn't believe what she was seeing. Brie Larson had been so effortlessly dominant when they first met, to the point that Scarlett's pants and panties had been around her knees with the other blonde shoving a nice big strap-on dildo up her fat ass about 10 minutes after meeting her in person for the first time. She would never have thought Brie could have submissive tendencies, but apparently she had been so very wrong about that. Although maybe she should've seen this coming? Mistress Lizzie had proven to be just as dominant as Brie, and apparently more so. She had hoped that they would team up to brutalize her big booty, and while that could still technically happen, it wouldn't in the way that Scarlett had hoped for, and she couldn't help mourn that.

However it was hard to be sad about what could've been when she was getting such an amazing show in front of her. Admittedly she couldn't see Brie's butt turning first lightly pink, and then eventually red, under the force of the spanking, but she could see where Mistress Lizzie's hand was making regular contact with that cute little booty, and caressing, squeezing and groping it greedily. Just like she did with Scarlett's big fat ass on a regular basis. And of course, the one thing she really got to enjoy was the look on Brie's face. Mistress Lizzie's too, but for the most part, Scarlett just couldn't look away from her now former Mistress's face as THEIR Mistress Lizzie put her in her place.

Because Brie had always been hot, but right now she was downright adorable, with her face bright red with shame and embarrassment, and increasingly loud whimpers and cries escaping her lips. But there was something else to it. A certain look in her eyes which told Scarlett just how much her former top was loving this. And just how far gone she might be. Oh yes, from that look in her eye it seemed Brie was pretty much broken already, but just to stubborn to admit it. Which was especially true as Mistress Lizzie gradually phased out the pauses in between strikes, and those strikes being gentle and playful, to a constant assault on that poor little backside, which even a pain slut like Scarlett probably wouldn't enjoy.

Which definitely had Scarlett feeling sorry for her former Mistress, but it was definitely something Brie would have done to Mistress Lizzie given half the chance, given that she had treated Scarlett to this many times. Just like she'd been getting treated to it before Brie arrived. And then she got another treat, Mistress Lizzie silently indicating for her to move around so she could see just how dark that butt now was. She also got to see Mistress Lizzie's hand moving so fast it really was like she had superpowers, to the point that Scarlett began wondering if she would ever stop. Of course, she hoped she did, as there were a few mutually pleasurable things they could be doing instead of this.

Elizabeth was definitely getting into those things, but she couldn't afford not to give this cute little bottom everything she had. Or more accurately, she couldn't afford not to give this cute little bottom's cute little bottom everything she had. Oh yes, Brie's butt had never looked more cute than it did right now in her opinion, and that was really saying something. Oh yes, the red really did looked good on her, and it was jiggling so beautifully with every blow. The only way it could be better was if Brie's butt hole was gaping wide open, but that was soon to come. In the meantime Elizabeth loved being serenaded by the cries, whimpers and screams that this wannabe top was letting out.

The best part was the woman who wants thought she could top Mistress Lizzie was wet throughout. Oh yes, her wet little pussy was pressing against Elizabeth's thigh the entire time, telling her just how much this bitch was loving it. There had even been an undertone of pleasure for the initial spanks. Which might be long gone now, but it was telling that she was still wet. More importantly, it pushed Elizabeth to dish out a truly brutal butt beating, a nice and long one at that, before finally stopping in favour of moving onto something else. Although to her credit, she spent a minute or two massaging some of the pain away. Even if that was mostly because she just loved caressing, squeezing and groping this cute little bottom.

"Mmmmmmmm fuck that's so pretty. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh Brie, your butt is so pretty when it's freshly spanked." Elizabeth gleefully taunted, before pretending to come up with an idea, "You should see it. No really, mmmmmmmm, I want the two of you bitches to bend over the bed, so I can take a picture of your reddened butts together."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed.

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Brie softly replied and obeyed, albeit a lot more hesitantly.

"Good girls, ooooooooooh, that's so good." Elizabeth moaned as she retrieved her phone, and took a few shots, "Now look back at me and smile. Do it! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that's it, that's so good. Mmmmmmmm fuck, that should belong in an art museum, or something. Oh don't worry, I won't be sharing these. No, these are just for us. Well, maybe us, and our fellow cast mates. What do you think, huh? Would Zoe Saldana like to see these? How about Tessa Thompson, Karen Gillan, Evangeline Lilly, or Cobie Smulders? I'm sure I have Natalie Portman's number somewhere? What would she think if she could see how your asses look now?"

"Given what I know about this cast, she would probably like it. They all would." Brie grumbled, "Am I wrong?"

"Oh no, mmmmmmmm, I'd say you're right on the money." Elizabeth chuckled, "But enough about the people who aren't here, and a possible fun future. I think it's time to reward you for being such good little bitches. Oh yes, I'm going to let you worship my body, like I know you both want. Starting with you... Brie. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, crawl over here, and eat my pussy."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Brie softly replied and obeyed, albeit a lot more hesitantly.

Which honestly, just made it more enjoyable for Elizabeth. Oh yes, Brie looked so hesitant to obey, but she could see in her eyes that she wanted too, especially as that hesitation didn't last very long. Oh yes, it wasn't long before the formally proud and allegedly dominant top turned around, and then crawled over to where her Mistress Lizzie was standing, her eyes glued to her target the entire time. Then she took a deep and calming breath, leaned forward, and slid her tongue over Elizabeth's pussy. She even started from the bottom, slowly made her way up to the top, and then lingered on the clit, like the perfect little lesbian sub she truly was, which made Elizabeth so proud of her.

Of course, it also made Elizabeth cry out joyfully, and almost immediately start stroking Brie's hair in encouragement, but mostly, it was the pride thing. Honestly, she'd been expecting Brie to be a lot more hesitant of this, complaining that eating pussy was for bottoms, and she wasn't a bottom. Elizabeth had even been willing to let her eat her ass instead, while Scarlett got the pleasure of eating her cunt. Which would still be a submission in this case, as at least tops could also dish out rim jobs. But it would be a step towards submission, and in front of Scarlett, no less. But no, she got exactly what she wanted. And it only got better later, when the cunt lapping became even more passionate, Brie being the perfect little pussy pleaser every step of the way.

Brie had eaten pussy before, although she certainly wasn't about to admit that to 'Mistress Lizzie'. No, that would be too much a sign of weakness, but the truth was some of her conquests had required a gentle touch, and there had been a time where she had been willing to make an exception or two. Because what was the harm, if it gave her what she wanted? Apparently a lot, if it was part of the reason she found herself in this position now, and she suspected it was. After all, she had gone from offering it to a lesbian virgins, to also offering it as reward. It was only on special occasions, but still, she was being to realize it had been a slippery slope which had led her here now. Not that it was really much comfort now.

Although, she didn't need comfort at first. Well, she'd need it while crawling over to Mistress Lizzie, and then a calming breath before beginning to lick her pussy, but when she actually started she lost the ability to think, because it just tasted so good. Oh yes, she was instantly addicted to the taste, her brain shutting down and her body going into business for herself. Somehow this meant automatically dishing out slow and steady licks to that twat, and while she would happily argue she was simply doing what she would order one of her bitches to do, the argument sounded hollow even in her own head, and that could be no doubt that Mistress Lizzie would laugh it off, and call her a natural pussy pleaser.

In fact, she was surprised that the bitch wasn't telling her that right now. Although she was sure that encouragement like that was coming soon enough, and in the meantime, it was more than enough for Mistress Lizzie, just to stroke her hair condescendingly. Oh God, Brie didn't want to take the bait, but she just couldn't resist looking up into the eyes of her tormentor, to find Mistress Lizzie grinning down at her. And of course, the grin only got wider after their eyes locked. And just when Brie didn't think it could get any worse, her heart fluttered a little bit from that small bit of encouragement. Oh God, what the hell was wrong with her? She needed to pull herself together before she was broken entirely. If she wasn't there already.

Then again, Mistress Lizzie had unwittingly given her the chance to top her from the bottom. Oh God, if she could only make Elizabeth Olson beg her to make her cum, it would be some small measure of dominance. Especially as she could then continue denying her right in front of Scarlett Johansson, to the point that Lizzie the lezzie was promising to do anything, if she could only cum. Oh yes, that was quite the wonderful picture which was now in her head. When she had made other bitches do, so why not Mistress Lizzie? Although it would probably help if she could stop referring to her as Mistress Lizzie in her own head, Brie cursing herself for her weakness, before refocusing on the task at hand.

After a few long minutes of just enjoying having her cunt licked Elizabeth called out, without looking away from Brie, "Scarlett, get over here and eat my ass. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I want a tongue on my back door, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, as well as my front. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, lick me front and back aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed.

Scarlett very much enjoyed watching the show, especially in the beginning when Mistress Lizzie went back and forth between staring at her bright red butt, and the lucky bitch being allowed to eat pussy right now. And of course, Scarlett also just enjoyed just watching Brie eat pussy herself, considering just how much the former top had dominated her. However mostly she was jealous of Brie, and very much wished she could take her place. Or at least tongue another tasty hole, which would give her a chance to solidify her submission to her Dom. Something that she knew was coming, but it took a frustratingly long time to actually get permission to do it, and when she finally had it 'The Black Widow' was quick to move into position.

In fact, she was so excited to finally re-join the fun. After being left on the side-lines ever since Brie first step foot into the room, it was extremely tempting to bury her face in between those well-rounded cheeks, going straight for Mistress Lizzie's butt hole. However Scarlett was better trained than that, and was careful to instead press a long, lingering kiss to Mistress Lizzie's right butt cheek. She then did the same with the left cheek, and then back again, and then so on and so on as she literally kissed Mistress Lizzie's ass. Something which made her Dom chuckle with delight, and give her more encouragement, before finally giving her the permission Scarlett had been waiting for.

"Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it Scarlett, kiss my ass. Kiss my ass, mmmmmmmm, while your former top eats my pussy!" Elizabeth moaned happily and gleefully, "Oh fuck yes, kiss it! Kiss my fucking ass! She's done this before, you know? Kissed my ass. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, Brie Larson, the woman you said topped you a whole bunch of times, has puckered up and kissed my ass, mmmmmmmm, right before taking it up hers. Oh yes she has, ah fuck! Ah fuck! Ah fuck yes, Brie Larson and Scarlett Johansson are both my anal loving, ass kissing bitches! Ooooooooooh, now eat it! Oh yes, like I said, I want a tongue on my pussy, and my ass hole! Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, tongue me back there, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmm, eat me you bitches, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss!"

Only too happy to oblige. Scarlett grabbed a handful of meaty cheeks, spread them wide apart and licked Mistress Lizzie's butt hole. She would love to concentrate on that target, but that wasn't how she was trained, or how she knew Mistress Lizzie liked it. So instead she pressed her tongue in between the other woman's pussy and ass hole, and then slid it all the way upwards, which in this case, means her tongue slid over the full length of Mistress Lizzie's ass crack. Which was something she repeated a few times, but each time it was a shorter lick, until finally she was just concentrating on Mistress Lizzie's ass hole. She then happily lapped away at that forbidden hole, for who knows how long, patiently waiting for permission to up her game. And if she was honest, aching to provide more pleasure to the dominant woman.

Because Scarlett would take whatever she could get, but she also wanted to be the main reason for Mistress Lizzie's enjoyment, and that just wasn't the case right now. And as much as she loved the taste of girl butt, especially her own, it couldn't quite compare to the taste of pussy, or more importantly girl cum. Especially Mistress Lizzie's girl cum. Oh God, Scarlett wished she could be the one to get that privilege. For The Black Widow to get the privilege of swallowing The Scarlet Witch's pussy cream and girl cum. Oh well, hopefully she would get permission to lick at least some of it off of Brie's face. Oh, and they could kiss, sharing the taste of Mistress Lizzie's juices. Oh yes, so many wonderful possibilities, so little time.

Elizabeth of course was loving every second of this. Why wouldn't she be, when she was being worshiped by two of the most high profile actresses in the Marvel franchise? Oh yes, two incredibly beautiful and successful women were simultaneously licking her pussy and ass at the same time, something which was almost impossible to beat when it came to receiving pleasure. Sure, there could be a couple of extra sluts sucking on her tits, and maybe a couple more kissing her feet, something which Lizzie would definitely have to try with the rest of the female cast of Avengers: Endgame. But having it be 'just' two other women made it more focused, Liz finding it easier to concentrate on exactly who was doing this to her.

The fact that she had Scarlett Johansson, easily the biggest female star of this franchise, and arguably the woman with the best ass, now kissing hers was incredibly thrilling. Then there was Brie Larson, the woman who had thrown her weight around and topped everyone, including Scarlett, taking an important and long-overdue step towards complete submission by eating Lizzie's pussy for the very first time. The first of many, Liz promised herself that. Mostly because it would help solidify her dominance over Brie to do this again, but for someone who hadn't done this before Brie was doing surprisingly well. Clearly she had picked up something from the other actresses they had both topped. Or maybe this was some kind of natural talent?

Whatever the case, Elizabeth was only too happy to reward Brie by moaning, gasping, whimpering, and crying out with every little lick the other woman gave her. Admittedly, Scarlett had a lot to do with it too, but Brie definitely had the advantage, even when she was licking. Especially when she focused up on Lizzie's clit without having to be asked. Oh yes, as time went on she lingered on that sensitive bundle of nerves for an increasingly long time, until she was taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, making it very hard for Liz not to immediately beg for more. Thankfully she was not only able to hold herself back from speaking for a few long minutes, but she was able to make her words sound like a command. Mostly.

"Make me cum, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd make me cum you bitches!" Elizabeth cried out, "Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck my clit, mmmmmmmm, suck it! Suck it just like that! Oh God, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, oh yes Scarlett, tongue me! Tongue fuck my butt you little slut! Mmmmmmmmmm, get your tongue as deep into my ass as you can. I know it's not a slutty little fuck hole like your fat ass, mmmmmmmm, or Brie's, oooooooooooh, but surely you can do better than that, can't you? Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's better. Oh yes, soooooooooo much better. Now you Brie! Yessssssssss, tongue fuck me you bitch! Fuck me with your tongue, mmmmmmmmmm, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, ah fuck, fuck me, both of you fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Of course well-trained bitch that she was, Scarlett was quick to obey. Just as unsurprisingly her tongue didn't get very far into Lizzie's back door, but it was far enough to make a difference, namely to push Elizabeth to the very edge of orgasm. She was then pushed over that edge by Brie finally pushing her tongue into her cunt. Which to be fair, wasn't actually that long after Scarlett did the exact same thing with her ass, but in her current state it felt like much longer. Something that she would punish Brie for later, if she could remember it. Which certainly wasn't a guarantee, given how wonderfully overwhelming the multiple orgasms she was then bombarded with were as her two bitches work together to please her.

Brie had loved the taste of Mistress Lizzie's cunt cream immediately, but in the back of her mind she knew, an even better liquid was on it's way, even when it didn't seem possible. However, she had licked enough cum covered faces enough to know it was true, and sure enough her taste-buds were set on fire as soon as they were bombarded with the heavenly flavour of Mistress Lizzie's girl cum. It was something that Brie was instantly overwhelmed by, so much so that she failed to swallow most of that first offering. Which was something she'd hopefully be punish for later, as it seemed like such a crime to miss out on swallowing even a drop of that precious liquid.

She did a lot better with the following orgasms, Brie shoving her tongue back into that tasty treat as soon as the first orgasm was over, and tongue fucking Mistress Lizzie until she gave her a second chance. Then when she was about to cum again Brie quickly removed her tongue so she wrapped her lips around that entrance so she could swallow at least the majority of that heavenly liquid. Over and over again that process was then repeated, Brie dully aware that Scarlett was doing the same thing to their Dom from the rear, except being less successful, no doubt. Still, she was a part of this, and that was with the added benefit and knowledge that while she didn't swallow everything that Mistress Lizzie had to give her, what she didn't get ended up covering her face, making her feel like what she was at that moment, a pussy slut.

Another thing which added to this experience was Mistress Lizzie grabbing the back of her head, and probably Scarlett's too, and shoving them deeper into her fuck holes. So much so, it was hard to breathe. Oh yes, her entire world became Elizabeth Olson. Which combined with everything else, made her feel like a total pussy slut. Which was exactly what she was in that moment. Oh God, Brie had become a total slut for Mistress Lizzie and her yummy pussy. As was proven by the fact that she was referring to her unironically as Mistress Lizzie within her own head. Something she should really try and stop, but she was just so lost in this wonderful moment.

Ironically, the best part was that she felt like she was getting close to passing out, and if that happened at least she wouldn't get ass fucked this time. But for better or for worse she was pulled away from that yummy little hole, just in time. As was Scarlett, the two of them being held in place away from Elizabeth while she stepped out from between them. Then with a wicked grin she pushed their faces together. She probably ordered them to kiss, but honestly Brie didn't hear her, as she was still overwhelmed by what just happened. She was overwhelmed by the following kiss, and that she got to taste Mistress Lizzie's ass on Scarlett's lips and tongue, while Scarlett got to taste Mistress Lizzie's pussy cream and girl cum on hers.

"Kiss bitches! Mmmmmmmm, that's it, kiss. Share those juices you little sluts! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, share the taste of my pussy and ass." Elizabeth encouraged, while retrieving a nice big strap-on dildo, attaching it to herself in covering it with lube. She then ordered, "Scarlett, bend over... and Brie, you spread her cheeks. Oh yeah, it's about time you got to see a real woman fuck an ass, and not just feel it."

"Yes Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed.

"Yes Mistress Lizzie." Brie softly replied and obeyed, albeit a lot more hesitantly.

Elizabeth love to watch a couple of submissive sluts share her juices, and normally she would allow them to kiss for longer, just so that she could get her strength back from watching them. However, this time she was just so eager to get to the butt fucking. Hell, she was just so eager to get to see Scarlett Johansson bending over and offer up her big booty as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure. Or more accurately, this time it was Brie Larson and Scarlett Johansson offering up that big booty to Elizabeth Olson, the sight even more inviting the closer Lizzie got to it, as it was a reminder that her completely broken anal bitch had stuffed a butt-plug up her ass before coming. Something she might punish her for later, even if right now it seemed like a very good thing, as it allowed her to immediately replace it with her cock.

Admittedly she may have shown a little mercy by pulling it out to the widest part, and then push it right back in, a few times, but it really wasn't that long before she pulled out the butt-plug, pressed the head of her strap-on against that well loosened fuck hole and pushed forwards slowly but steadily. This caused Scarlett's shit hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider until the head of her cock slid through that well used back door and into The Black Widow's whore ass. Something which would make most women cry out in pain, but not Scarlett Johansson. No, this well used anal whore cried out in pure pleasure, something that Elizabeth just had to point out, and mock her for.

"Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, moan for me bitch! Moan as I violate your whore ass!" Elizabeth taunted gleefully, "God, you don't have an ounce of shame, do you? Huh? Mmmmmmmm, moaning from getting your ass violated. Fuck, what a disgrace. Ohhhhhhhhh, I love it though. Oh yes, this is how all my bitches should be when I'm done with them."

Right after that last comment 'Mistress Lizzie' locked eyes with Brie and grinned at her, enjoying the look in those pretty eyes, and on that beautiful face. Then she pushed forwards, initially without looking away from Brie. After all, this was all supposed to be about breaking this bitch once and for all, but Elizabeth just couldn't keep her gaze away from the other heavenly sight in front of her. No, she just couldn't keep from looking at Scarlett Johansson's butt hole stretching widely around her big dick as inch after inch of it slid deep into that hot little ass. Or more accurately, that big fat sexy ass. Oh yes, Scarlett Johansson had the kind of big, beautiful bottom which had to be literally made for fucking, and Liz became completely lost in stuffing it for a few long seconds.

So much so that she actually forgot that in one hand, she was holding the butt-plug which had spent at least a few hours, if not the entire day, buried in Black Widow Booty. When she did remember it, she bit her lip, considering what to do with it. She should probably make one of her bitches suck it clean, but why should they have all the fun? So for better or for worse, Elizabeth popped it into her own mouth, and quickly sucked it clean. Luckily Brie was far too preoccupied with watching Scarlett getting her butt stuffed, while Scarlett was too lost in the feeling of it, to notice what their Mistress was doing. They even missed a soft moan from Lizzie at the taste of ass, probably because Scarlett was moaning a lot louder her from having inch after inch of dick stuffed up her tailpipe.

Once the plug was clean Elizabeth quickly took it out of her mouth, and ordered, "Brie, bend over right next to 'The Black Widow' here. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, I want your ass nice and ready to be used after I'm done with this whore hole, and luckily Scarlett was nice enough to bring us a toy to stretch you out. After all, she isn't using it, anymore."

Which caused Brie to blush furiously, and then she tried to protest, "But..."

"Now!" Elizabeth said sternly.

Another brief pause, then Brie lowered her head and whimpered softly and pathetically, "Yes Mistress Lizzie."

Before Brie even really had a chance to do as she was told. Elizabeth snapped, "And?"

"And..." Brie frowned, before realization hit, and she whimpered, "I'm sorry for my hesitance."

"Good girl." Elizabeth smirked, before pushing, "Now do as you're told, and ask me nicely for the privilege I'm giving you."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie, thank you, Mistress Lizzie." Brie immediately parroted, finally turning around, and even spreading her cheeks, before then pleading, "Oh God, please Mistress Lizzie... please give me that butt-plug. Shove it right up my slut butt. Get my ass nice and ready for you to use however you want, after you're done with The Black Widow's big fat ass. Oh God!"

Brie gasped out loudly, and then whimpered pathetically, as she felt Mistress Lizzie press the tip of the plug to her butt hole. She then just left it there for a few long seconds, rubbing the forbidden hole, before shoving it in slowly but surely, until it popped into Brie's ass, causing the same sounds to escape her lips again. Which was incredibly humiliating, especially given the implications for later, and of course, the fact that they were doing this in front of Scarlett. Not that Scarlett really seem to notice, as she was too busy whining about the fact that Mistress Lizzie had stop stuffing her butt to stuff Brie's. Although it was debatable she even realized why the pause was happening, given she seemed to be lost in her sodomy.

That certainly seemed to be the case a short time later when Mistress Lizzie restarted the butt stuffing, Scarlett again crying out joyfully as slowly but steadily her slutty little back door was given every inch of that big dick. Unfortunately for Brie, she also turned around so she could continue enjoying the beautiful sight of that. No, instead she just had to be in the exact same position as her former bitch, bending over while she was anally violated by Mistress Lizzie. Brie even found herself getting jealous of Scarlett, because at least she was getting the full length of their Dom's dick, while poor Brie had to settle for that stupid butt-plug. And even thinking that made her blush furiously with humiliation and shame. God, what was wrong with her? She desperately needed to snap out of this submissive mindset, before it was too late.

"Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, that's it, that's it, ooooooooooh, every inch! Every single inch up your big fat ass!" Elizabeth laughed, giving the big butt cheeks she was now spreading a hard double smack, or two, right after her thighs came to rest against them, and announcing that, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's every single inch of my big dick up this big booty. Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, and it just slid in so easily! Mmmmmmmmm, a big dick just slid into your butt hole, like a hot knife through butter. Which is just how it should be, because your fat ass was made for fucking, wasn't it bitch? Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm fuck, The Black Widow was built for butt sex."

"Yesssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, it's true! I'm nothing but an anal whore!" Scarlett happily agreed, in between her constant moans, whimpers and cries of pure pleasure, "Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, my whore ass was made for fucking! Oh please Mistress Lizzie, use my ass hole as a fuck hole! Mmmmmmmmm, use it for it's intended purpose! Use me for my intended purpose! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhh please, fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm, just fuck me nice and hard, like the butt slut I am! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, fuck me, fuck my big fat slutty ass, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It was only the running commentary, and the fact that she could just about look over her shoulder to see Mistress Lizzie's hips thrusting, that Brie could even tell that the butt fucking had even started. God, life was so unfair. She really, really wanted to see Scarlett Johansson getting her big fat ass fucked. But only because she wanted to imagine she was doing it, of course. Why else would she want to see it? Because sure, she could close her eyes and try and remember it, which was kind of fun, especially combined with Scarlett's sounds of pleasure, but it just wasn't the same. Which was why she was very, very grateful when she was finally given the permission she had been waiting for.

"Brie, spread Scarlett's cheeks for me." Elizabeth suddenly ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Brie replied and obeyed without hesitation.

This caused Elizabeth to smirk, and then after allowing a couple of minutes for her bitches to enjoy the sight, or the feeling, of her cock pumping in and out of Scarlett's slutty little ass hole, she abruptly pulled it out of that hole, and pressed it to another, while ordering, "Suck my cock, Brie, Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, show your precious Scarlett that you've become nothing but my ass to mouth bitch."

Which caused Brie to blush furiously, but again she replied, "Yes Mistress Lizzie."

She barely even hesitated to do so, at least in the grand scheme of things, as honestly Brie's mouth was watering at the thought of tasting Scarlett's ass just before this, when she wasn't sure she was going to be given that gift. Or forced to suffer that humiliation, depending how clear her mind was. Although honestly, it definitely felt like a gift when she wrapped her lips around it and tasted the deepest part of Scarlett's bowels on that strap-on cock. Oh yes, Brie found herself instantly moaning loudly and the flavour was very familiar, but different. Because she had rimmed Scarlett before, back when 'The Black Widow' was her bitch, and she had sucked her own ass off of Mistress Lizzie's dick, but this combination was new to her, and for better or for worse she instantly loved it.

Scarlett was so jealous of Brie in that moment. Because it didn't seem like Brie even actually wanted to suck that cock. Meanwhile Scarlett was aching for it, or better yet to get that big dick back inside her in another way. Especially in her ass, which was feeling so empty and unloved in that moment it was literally painful. Oh God, she needed to be butt fucked so badly. But she was a good, well-trained bitch, who wouldn't dare question her owner. So she tried to do her best just to enjoy the show, and to be fair, after some initial hesitance, the former Mistress did a pretty good job, bobbing her head up and down rapidly, trying to get every inch of that big dick down her throat. Which was probably more about getting that yummy ass cream more than pleasing Mistress Lizzie.

Which might've been why the dildo was taken away from her before she could finish. Unsurprisingly, but disappointingly, the real reason turned out to be so that Mistress Lizzie could start going back and forth between Scarlett's ass and Brie's mouth. There was definitely something to be said for that, but Scarlett Johansson was a greedy anal whore, who wanted that big dick all to herself. She couldn't help it, it was just who she was. And she didn't know how much longer she could share with Brie. Well, hopefully when the roles were reversed Brie would be more willing to share, but Scarlett was already aching for the privilege of cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass, and it was only her training which kept her quiet for a few long minutes of ATM fun.

Then it just became too much, and Scarlett shamelessly begged for the orgasm she so desperately needed in that moment, "Harder! Oh God, fuck me harder Mistress Lizzie, mmmmmmm, wreck my fat fucking ass with your big beautiful cock! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, pound it hard, mmmmmmmm, pound my slutty little ass hole! Ass fuck me hard and deep and make me cum like a bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! My big fat ass! I need it, ooooooooooh mmmmmmmmm, I need it slam fucked. Please Mistress Lizzie, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, oh Mistress Lizzie, ah fuck, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Luckily for the desperate little anal whore, she really got going when Mistress Lizzie began increasing her pace, slowly working her way up to using every ounce of her strength to slam fuck that big fat ass. Oh yes, Mistress Lizzie let go of those cheeks, so they could jiggle like jelly for her, and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh could echo throughout the room. Although long before that Scarlett was crashing over the edge of the kind of incredible orgasm she could only receive by getting her big booty pounded hard and deep. And best of all, it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. Oh God, her wonderful Mistress effortlessly gave her multiple orgasms until Scarlett could no longer think clearly. God yes, this was the life.

Just before she lost the ability to think coherently Scarlett marvelled about how lucky she was. After all, if it wasn't for dominant, powerful, superior women like Elizabeth Olson she would never know the joy of getting ass fucked, and she was grateful for them at that moment, but especially Mistress Lizzie, who might just be the best butt fucker of them all. She was also grateful to Mistress Brie, and hope that the now former top would love getting her butt fucked as much as she did. Even if that did mean she had another person to compete with for the affections of Mistress Lizzie. But that was okay, because if this twisted moment proved anything, it was that everybody loved Scarlett Johansson's big fat ass.

Elizabeth definitely adored this perfect little fuck hole, which was buried in between two big meaty globes, which felt so good jiggling against her thighs as she pounded that hole. Which just happened to be the most private hole of one of the most successful actresses working today. Oh yes, this woman was rich and famous beyond most people's wildest dreams, far more than Brie and Elizabeth, and yet in that moment Scarlett Johansson was nothing but a big piece of ass to be used for her pleasure. Oh yes, she was a piece of meat, a fuck hole on legs, nothing but a mindless anal bitch. Something that Scarlett gleefully proved by thrusting herself back against the already rectum wrecking thrusts, making her own cum squirt even more violently from her cunt, and the anal pounding truly became brutal.

Honestly this probably wasn't a good thing, as the whole point of the night was breaking Brie Larson once and for all, something which had proven to be surprisingly difficult, at least when it came to finishing the job. Therefore Elizabeth should be saving her energy for that, but she just couldn't help herself. Scarlett's booty was just so big and heavenly, and her back door was somehow still wonderfully tight, even after the countless butt fuckings this little anal whore had happily received, from Brie, and her Mistress Lizzie, and others. And fuck, though she just looks so good, and felt so good, jiggling against her thighs. Oh God, everything was so perfect that Lizzie just couldn't stop giving that big butt everything she had.

She would soon be cumming too, so Elizabeth decided to make the next few minutes count by grabbing hold of Scarlett's hair, yanking it back and smacking her big booty, while yelling, "CUM! CUM FOR ME YOU BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM LIKE THE ANAL LOVING BITCH YOU ARE, WITH A BIG DICK IN YOUR FAT ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, SCARLETT JOHANSSON IS MY ANAL LOVING BITCH! YOU'RE MY ASS WHORE, MMMMMMMMM, MY BUTT SLUT, AH FUCK, MY ANAL BITCH! THE BLACK WIDOW IS MY ANAL BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE IT UP YOUR BIG FAT BOOTY SCARLETT, MMMMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOOH, TAKE IT, OHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Of course, those words combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and of course, the sheer joy of sodomizing another woman, 'The Black Widow' Scarlett Johansson at that, ultimately caused Elizabeth to go crashing over the edge of several climaxes herself. But to her credit, she pushed herself through each one of them, and if anything used them to push her to brutally butt fuck her anal bitch even harder than before. And with Scarlett helping her out by thrusting back against her, the two women truly became like wild animals for a few heavenly long minutes, as they worked together to try and literally ruin Scarlett Johansson's shit hole. Oh God, it was heaven.

So much so it was very hard not to pass out from the sheer joy of it, after using every ounce of her strength to brutalize that perfect little fuck hole. Elizabeth came very, very close, but at the last possible minute she abruptly stopped, burying the full length of her cock deep inside Scarlett's bowels with one hard thrust. Then she left raised it there for a few long seconds, desperately trying to get her breath back, before spreading those meaty cheeks, and then slowly pulling her strap-on out of that forbidden hole Luckily that did the trick, Elizabeth grinning widely as she watched inch after inch of big dick stretching Scarlett's shit hole, until it came out with a loud pop, leaving a gaping crater in its wake.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Elizabeth ordered, giving that big booty another hard double smack, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh spread your big meaty cheeks and show me, and Brie, just what I've done to your bitch hole. Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss, show me that gape! And show Brie, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck. Good girl."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie, thank you Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed, when she got the chance.

Brie and Elizabeth could of course see that gape perfectly well without any additional help, but it always added an extra thrill to it to have another woman spreading her cheeks like this, maybe especially with Scarlett. Oh yes, because of who she was, and the infamous Marvel characters she played, and just because she was incredibly gorgeous, it was incredibly hot to see Scarlett Johansson slowly reaching back, grabbing two big handfuls of meaty cheeks, and spreading them wide apart, exposing the fact that she had just been butt fucked so hard that her back hole was stretched wide open, revealing that back passage was also stretched wide open. Deep too, allowing the other woman to see deep into her rectum.

Unfortunately for Brie, she now knew just how much humiliation Scarlett was feeling now being forced to display herself in this way, especially when Mistress Lizzie silently grabbed hold of her phone, and took a few shots, to no doubt given a collection of them. It was something that Brie had received a few times before, and she was terrified of it happening again. Especially in front of Scarlett. Because she had already debased herself, probably beyond repair, but this would be the final straw. And yet, instead of running, or sneaking out, to try and save her own ass hole, she stayed glued to the spot throughout this, what happened next, and the butt fucking itself. And the worst part, was that she was actually jealous of Scarlett throughout those things.

"Good girl, mmmmmmmmm, that's a very good girl." Elizabeth mumbled over and over again, before ordering, "Now suck my cock. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, suck it good. Clean it! Mmmmmmm, suck it clean of every single drop of your slut butt! Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, oh Scarlett, show Brie that you're just as big an ass to mouth ho as she is! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, suck it!"

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie, thank you Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed, when she got the chance.

This was another thing Brie was jealous of Scarlett for. Oh God, she actually wanted to be the one sucking that dick. Admittedly she was no stranger to tasting ass, even before this whole thing with Elizabeth Olsen began, but there was a big difference between sucking on the dildo she had just used to ass fuck another woman into unconsciousness, and actually sucking another woman's cock. And in that moment, it was maybe the submission of sucking another woman's cock that she craved more than the ass cream. Which was really saying something, considering she knew first-hand just how yummy Scarlett Johansson's big booty was, something which she was unnecessarily reminded of by Scarlett moaning loudly the second her lips wrapped around the head of Mistress Lizzie's strap-on.

Which was something Scarlett savoured for a few long seconds, before starting to bob her head up and down, eventually taking the strap-on down her throat with well-practiced ease. Brie should know, given that she had given Scarlett plenty of practice previously, and for a moment she could almost picture 'The Black Widow' sucking on her cock, instead of Mistress Lizzie's. God Brie loved that, as it gave her a moment of feeling like her old self. Sadly it wasn't to last, and she knew it. Because there was a slim chance this was something to tease her, or Elizabeth would need a break first, but she wasn't surprised when the next order came, shortly after Scarlett had finished stuffing the full length of the dildo down her eager little throat.

"Bend over and spread your cheeks Brie." Elizabeth ordered, casually pulling her cock out of Scarlett's mouth in the process, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, give me that ass. It's your turn to take it up the ass, and prove that you're nothing but my anal bitch. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, good girl. Good little butt slut."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie, thank you Mistress Lizzie." Brie softly replied and obeyed, when she got the chance.

Elizabeth thought that Brie would try to argue, or at least whine and complain, but in this case she was delighted to be proven wrong. Especially when it involved the other woman pressing herself face down and ass up, while reaching out to spread her cheeks, offering up her most private hole as a sacrifice to Elizabeth's pleasure. Oh yes, this little butt slut was offering up her forbidden hole for Mistress Lizzie to use for her pleasure. And more importantly in that moment, their mutual pleasure. Oh yes, Mistress Lizzie was going to make sure that Brie loved this, just as much as she did, which again would push her closer into being her bitch. Hell, she would make sure Scarlett had a good time too.

Which was why Elizabeth called out, "Scarlett, spread your cheeks again, this time next to this bitch. Mmmmmmmm, oh yeah, I want to be able to look at your gaping bitch hole, while I'm putting Brie in her place."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie, thank you Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed.

There was clearly a lot of excitement in Scarlett's voice, as clearly she was hoping her Mistress was planning to go back and forth between Scarlett's well used and loose ass hole, and Brie's tight little back hole, at least once Brie's butt had been thoroughly loosened up. Admittedly, that thought was very tempting, as was the thought of immediately pulling out the plug, and replacing it with her tongue, or even her strap-on. But no, for better or for worse, Elizabeth had other ideas of what to do with these two hot pieces of ass. Firstly by grabbing hold of the butt-plug, and repeating what she had done with Scarlett before, pulling it out to the widest part of Brie's back hole, and then pushing it right back in, seemingly doing that for what felt like an eternity.

It still probably wasn't long enough for what she had in mind, but Brie didn't really offer up any complaint when she finally replaced the small toy with the big one. Well, she did whimper when the butt-plug was taken away from her, and then cried out as her ass hole began to stretch. She then let out some similar sounds once her forbidden hole had stretched wide enough for the head of the dildo to slide into it, and into Brie's backside. Elizabeth then gave her bitch a few long minutes to get used to that, as she popped the butt-plug into her mouth slowly sucked it clean, before spitting it out and concentrating on the hot little fuck hole in front of her. And again, her anal bitch let out the most wonderful whimpers, gasps and cries as she did so.

While it was hard for Elizabeth to pick her favourite part of butt sex, this might be it. There was just something about sliding inch after inch of a dildo, especially when it was strapped around her own waist, giving the illusion that it was her cock, disappearing into another woman's ass hole. It was just so nasty and forbidden, and it made her feel powerful and in control. Especially when the hot little bottom was spreading her cheeks. And right now she had the added benefit of Scarlett doing the same right beside Brie, giving her equally just as wonderfully nasty sight, which enhanced her dominance, because she was responsible for the most intimate hole on Scarlett Johansson's body looking like the Grand Canyon.

Scarlett also really loved this phase of anal sex. Her favourite overall would probably be the addictive anally induced orgasms, which she would do anything for, absolutely anything, but there was definitely something to be said for spreading her cheeks, and giving her most private hole, to a more dominant woman. Or even just a more dominant person. Or anyone really, and she was a proud anal whore. The point was, she loved to be in this position, and while she wasn't experiencing the joy of getting her butt stuffed, if she closed her eyes it was easy to pretend. Especially with Brie gasping, whimpering, and crying out pretty much right next to her face. And there was definitely something to be said for exposing her gape, the world famous actress now nothing more than artwork from the other actress to enjoy.

Of course, she was hoping that Mistress Lizzie would switch over to one of her slutty little fuck holes sooner rather than later, although it would likely be later, given that she'd just been allowed to get some attention. She knew it was only fair that way, but selfishly, she wanted more. Especially when it became clear that Mistress Lizzie's thighs were now resting against Brie's butt cheeks, announcing that every single inch of that big dick was buried deep within Brie's bowels. Something which Mistress Lizzie's stared for a few long seconds, before starting to thrust her cock in and out of that fuck hole, officially starting the second butt fucking of the night. Hopefully the second of many.

Then all of a sudden Mistress Lizzie ordered, "Scarlett, get over here and suck my dick. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, suck Brie's butt cream off of this big dick. Prove that Brie Larson isn't the only ass to mouth loving cock sucker in this room. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, prove just how much you love it too. Ah fuck yeah, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Oh fuck! Oh Scarlett!"

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie, thank you Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed, when she got the chance.

Moving so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, Scarlett straightened up, turned to face her Mistress, and then gobbled up that big, beautiful ass flavoured cock. Admittedly she just couldn't resist savouring the first few inches, as they had been in the deepest part of Brie's bowels, which made Scarlett moan happily. Of course, she had rimmed Brie many times before as a show of respect, back when she had been Mistress Brie, but this was even better, and it was something, that Scarlett got lost in for a few long seconds, before switching to bobbing her head up and down the shaft rapidly, trying to get every drop of that precious liquid. Both so she wouldn't miss out if Mistress Lizzie suddenly decided to take it away from her, but hopefully also that she would be given more chances to go ass to mouth.

Sure enough, that seem to be what was happening, as the next order Mistress Lizzie gave was, "Good girl, mmmmmmmm, that's a very good little cock sucker. Now, cock sucker, spread those cheeks. Oh yes, take over spreading Brie's ass cheeks for her. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, I want you to get the best look possible at your former Mistress getting her ass owned by a real top."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie, thank you Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett softly replied and obeyed, when she got the chance.

Again, Scarlett was quick to obey, although this time she didn't really hurt herself to do it. She still got rewarded though, this time in the form of watching Mistress Lizzie, slowly reinserting her big dick into the most private hole on the body of the former Dom. God, it was so hot. No wonder Mistress Lizzie couldn't get enough of this beautiful sight. Neither could Scarlett, to the point where she was almost disappointed when that cock was pulled out and pressed against her lips again. Then realization hit, and she quickly wrapped her lips around it, and moaned happily. Which to her delight, was a process which was repeated over and over again, just like she wanted it to be.

Brie of course hated this latest humiliation, but not for the reason that she should. Or more accurately, she hated being humiliated like this, but it also added to her enjoyment, and maybe the most humiliating part about it was that she wanted to be the one tasting her own ass. Although, there was definitely something to be said for watching Scarlett doing it, especially when she let out so many happy moans while doing it. She was also weirdly grateful that Mistress Lizzie wouldn't make her cum too soon. Or maybe worse, making her beg for more too soon. However, she would have to beg, eventually. And the more that Mistress Lizzie made Scarlett go ass to mouth, the more she wanted it. Then when she opened her mouth to do it, she was interrupted.

Namely by Mistress Lizzie suddenly ordering, "Scarlett, go and get a cock."

"What?" Scarlett frowned in confusion, before quickly correcting herself, "I mean, what do you mean Mistress Lizzie?"

"I meant what I said." Elizabeth said simply, before clarifying, "I want you to get a cock and strap it to yourself, so that Brie can ride you."

"Oh... I mean, yes Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett mumbled, hurrying to do as she was told.

This announcement made Brie whimper pathetically. It was bad enough being butt fucked by Mistress Lizzie, but Scarlett? Then again, Mistress Lizzie hadn't clarified which hole would be used. Maybe this was to set up for a DP? That wasn't much better, but definitely preferable, given how neglected Brie's pussy had been ever since losing her anal cherry to Mistress Lizzie. And that way, when she came, she could blame it on the cock in her cunt. And again, it would be definitely better than anally riding a bottom. Especially Scarlett Johansson, who just maybe the biggest bottom she'd ever met at this point. Scarlett then prove that point by fumbling with the harness, and looking so awkward, as she rubbed lube into it, and then sat down. Although that last thing maybe because her ass was still sore, in which case Brie couldn't blame her, as she now knew first-hand what that was like.

"Good girl." Elizabeth purred when Scarlett was finally in position, and then ultimately pulled her cock out of Brie's butt hole, smacked her booty roughly, and then ordered, "Now go ride her cock... with your ass. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I want to see the high and mighty Brie Larson anally ride that pathetic little bottom Scarlett Johansson. And I want it now."

"No, please..." Brie whimpered pathetically, "Not that, anything, but that."

"That wasn't a request, it was an order from your Mistress." Elizabeth said firmly, "Now do it."

"But-" Brie began, and then cried out loudly, "AH FUCK!"

"I SAID, DO IT!" Elizabeth yelled, smacking Brie's butt roughly, "And you better reply properly, or else..."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Brie whimpered pathetically, not wanting to find out what her Dom meant by, or else.

So Brie crawled into position, directly over Scarlett, lined up her loosened ass hole with that big dildo being worn by her former bottom, and then took a deep and calming breath, before pushing herself downwards. Brie then let out a sharp cry of mostly pleasure as the first few inches of the strap-on slid into her most intimate hole. Unfortunately she then let out similar sounds as she continued pushing herself downwards, which was incredibly embarrassing. To be fair, her back hole and back passage did have to stretch a little bit, which was at least a little painful, but it was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling, so much so that she just couldn't find it. And it got even worse when the official anal riding began.

For better or worse she was allowed to pause and relax after the initial anal penetration, and when her butt came to rest down on Scarlett's lap, announcing every inch of that big dick was buried deep within her rectum. But Brie didn't want to risk waiting too long before officially starting the sodomy, so it wasn't long before she started to bounce herself up and down, constantly letting out cries, whimpers, and even moans of pleasure in the process. And it was even worse than before, because whatever discomfort there had been was gone, and now she felt nothing but pure pleasure. So much so that again, she wanted to beg to cum. Then, for better or for worse, Mistress Lizzie kneeled down behind her, Brie immediately realizing what she wanted to do, and it completely put her off.

"NO!" Brie cried out desperately.

"No what?" Elizabeth questioned with a wicked grin, "What do you think I'm going to do to you, Brie?"

"You're... you're..." Brie blushed, then gulped, hating to even have to say it, but forcing herself to anyway, "You're going to double fuck my ass."

"That's right." Elizabeth grinned evilly again, "Mmmmmmm, I'm going to take this big dick, and slide it inside your slutty little bitch hole, alongside Scarlett's cock. I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice. How else am I supposed to put you in your place? Of course, you could save yourself from it, by swearing your eternal devotion to me?"

There was a long pause, then Brie pointed out, "Or I can just leave."

"You could..." Elizabeth agreed, before quickly adding, "But then you'll lose your chance to get revenge on me, a chance of getting Scarlett or any of the others back, and never know the joy of my dick in your ass again. Of course, the real question is, which one would you miss more? Huh? Mmmmmmmmm, because I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

Another long pause, and then Brie gently pleaded, "Please? Please... Mistress Lizzie, show some mercy?"

"Would you, if the roles were reversed?" Elizabeth questioned with a raised eyebrow. There was a telling silence, then she added, "I didn't think so. But if you really want me to make this easier on you, fine. If you refuse, I'll release those photos of you. You know the ones. There, mmmmmmmmm, now you have no choice. Happy?"

Yet another long pause, and then Brie just lowered her head and whimpered pathetically, "Just do it."

"Good choice." Elizabeth beamed, before ordering, "Scarlett, spread those cheeks for me. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, spread them nice and wide so I can get the perfect view of this."

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Scarlett mumbled, hurrying to do as she was told.

Elizabeth was very tempted to push Brie into begging for this extreme humiliation, or at least a reply involving calling her by the proper title, but she proved she wasn't without mercy by letting it go. Of course, it was easy to forget about everything else when Scarlett Johansson was spreading Brie Larson's ass cheeks, revealing Brie's widely stretched shit hole. The hole she was about to stretch even more, and hopefully once and for all break this stubborn woman. Something which Elizabeth just had to savour for a few long seconds, before she set about doing it. Although again, to prove that she wasn't without mercy, she started out slowly. Namely, by pushing a lubed up finger into Brie's butt hole, alongside Scarlett's strap-on.

She made sure to do it slowly too, although to be fair, that was at least partly so she could savour it. Oh yes, Elizabeth savoured this heavenly sight, and the feeling of pushing first one finger, and then a second, into that already widely stretched ass hole. God, it was so hot. Twisted and gross, but hot. Elizabeth loved every second of it, and she wasn't the only one. No, Brie cried out in pleasure, which was a very promising sign. Well, to be fair, she mostly cried out in obvious fear, and apprehension, but there was definitely pleasure in there. And well, it wasn't like they hadn't spent the last few hours, or however long it was, having butt sex. Oh yes, they had turned Brie on, stretched her out, and now it was time to treat her to the most submissive act, times two.

Which meant pulling her fingers out, replacing them with her dick, and slowly pushing forwards, causing Brie's butt hole to stretch wider than ever before. Something which of course had Brie whimpering, crying out, just like before, although there was something in it. Something that Lizzie hadn't heard since she took this bitch's anal cherry. At least not to this degree. Because Brie always let out a cry of pain, but this was several back to back as her ass hole continued stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until finally the head of the second dildo slid in alongside the first, making it official, Elizabeth Olsen had just taken Bree Larson's double anal virginity. This in turn had Brie letting out an ear piercing cry of agony, followed by a pathetic whimper, which almost made Elizabeth felt guilty. Almost.

Elizabeth also almost felt guilty for gloating, but she just couldn't help it, "And... there goes your double anal cherry. Oh yeah, I took your anal cherry, and now I'm taking your double anal cherry. God, this must be so humiliating for you. Oh well, if you want it to stop, you know what to do. Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, just submit to me, and mean it, and this can all end. Otherwise strap in, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, because we've got miles to go. Or at least, it will feel like miles, ha ha ha ha. Oh fuck! Ooooooooooo fuck, it's such a tight fit. Seriously, your tight little ass is making me work for it. Mmmmmmmm, it's so hot. Sooooooooo hot, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, oh fuck yeah, take it bitch! Take it all!"

As fun as it was taunting this previously arrogant bitch Lizzie just had to trail off towards the end, as she became lost in the sight of inch after inch of her big strap-on cock slowly disappearing into Brie Larson's back door, alongside the strap-on already buried inside there, belonging to Scarlett Johansson. Oh yes, Elizabeth was so lost in the beautiful view in front of her that she almost didn't notice that Brie struggled to take every additional inch, whimpering and crying out in pain and humiliation throughout the butt stuffing. Unlike before, there wasn't a hint of pleasure, but Elizabeth was confident that she could change that. Just like she'd done with Scarlett. Oh yes, Lizzie was confident that with just a little patience, she could turn Brie Larson into a Scarlett Johansson level anal whore.

Brie would do anything to avoid that fate, even this unspeakable act. Which was counterproductive, as she could feel herself getting closer to breaking with every additional inch of dick added into her poor little ass, but it felt like she had no choice. And not just because of the blackmail. No, if she was honest with herself, that wasn't why Brie was allowing this unbearable act to be inflicted upon her. No, it was because she didn't feel like she could deny Mistress Lizzie anything. Even this. And now, she was suffering the consequences of that. Oh God, how had this happened to her? How had she allowed herself to fall this far? And why couldn't she just say no, and put a stop to it?

The serious questions which normally ran through her mind during a butt fucking echoed in her head for what felt an eternity, making her almost completely unaware that the butt stuffing was drawing to a close, until it happened. Until thighs came to rest against cheeks, announcing that the full length had been buried inside her bottom. Oh God, Mistress Lizzie had just buried every inch of her big dick inside of Brie's butt! Oh God! And of course, to make matters worse Mistress Lizzie just had to taunt her about it. Although at least that meant there was a long pause, in which Brie's rectum became as relaxed as possibly could be considering there were two big dicks inside it. Also, to her shame, the humiliation helped.

"Every inch! Mmmmmmmm, that's every single inch of two big dicks buried inside of you Brie!" Elizabeth gleefully gloated, pushing Scarlett's hands out of the way so she could deliver a hard smack or two to emphasize her next few words, "Are you proud of yourself? You should be, because now you're a Scarlett Johansson level anal whore. Which is what I think you always wanted. Mmmmmmmm, and don't worry, I'm not mad that you didn't break. No, I'm not mad at all, mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, because there's still plenty of time. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, there's still plenty of time for you to break! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, break you little slut, ah fuck, break!"

Again Brie offered up no response, because what could she possibly say? She would only end up embarrassing herself more. Although that is exactly what happened, Brie crying out and whimpering pathetically when Mistress Lizzie began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing that huge rectum wrecker to begin sliding in and out of her back door/back passage. She tried not to, but Brie just couldn't stop continuing to make those sounds as Mistress Lizzie established a steady rhythm, introducing her to a whole new form of anal abuse. At least when it came to being on the receiving end. Because okay, Brie had done this a few times before, especially to Scarlett, but that didn't mean she deserved the same treatment. No, Scarlett Johansson was a complete anal whore, and she wasn't. That was the difference.

Which was easy to believe at first, given that the initial anal penetration, butt stuffing, and first few minutes of the ass fucking was pure agony for poor Brie. God, she swore she was about to be torn in half, at any moment. Like, literally. To the point where she would have to go to the doctors for a humiliating injury. One which would almost certainly get out to the press, and not just ruin her entire career, but her entire life. Oh God, Brie had gone from a powerful lesbian Dom, wrecking the rectums of happy little anal sluts everywhere, to having her own rectum ruined beyond repair. But at least she didn't like it. That would be far too unbearable, even if it was a small mercy in that moment.

Then, her worst fear was realized, as she felt a hint of pleasure. It started out small, but it slowly grew, as Mistress Lizzie continued gently sodomizing her. Which shouldn't be possible, given that with every thrust. It was causing both dildos to slide through her back passage, in and out of her back hole, as they were just so tightly, and painfully, squeezed in together. And the craziest thing? The pain never actually went away. Not entirely. No she was still aware of it, even in the end, but it was just the pleasure was overwhelming the pain, to the point that Brie was actually craving more. Oh God, she wanted to cum! She actually wanted to cum with two big dicks in her ass! Oh God!

It was in that moment Brie Larson broke completely. She comforted herself with the thought that she had a good run, and survived longer than anyone else in her position could, but it just become too much. She just couldn't deny it anymore. Because no respectable woman would actually like this, let alone ever want to cum from it, but she did. Oh God help her, she wanted to cum more than she ever wanted anything before in her entire life. Even more than fucking Scarlett Johansson's perfect ass. She'd willingly give that up, and the right to ever top again. Become Mistress Lizzie's full-time bitch. She would be anything she had to be, say anything she had to say, just to cum. All she had to do now was to finally find her voice to say it.

It was a struggle because she was just so overwhelmed, but eventually Brie whimpered softly, "Please..."

"Please what Brie?" Elizabeth pushed with a gleeful chuckle.

There was a brief pause, then Brie whined, "Please make me cum! Please? Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd, I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Mmmmmmmm, just make me cum!"

"Anything, huh?" Elizabeth grinned, and then further pushed, "Will you-"

"Be your bitch? Yes! Yes I will, mmmmmmmmmm, just please, pleassssssssseeeeeeeeee, AH FUCK!" Brie interrupted, then cried out loudly.

"Don't interrupt!" Elizabeth scolded, smacking Brie's butt to emphasize her words, and then pushed, "Now, if you really want to be my anal loving little bitch and cum like it, you better make me believe it. Mmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, make me believe it Brie. make me believe you want to be my bitch, ooooooooooooh, and you want me to be Brie's Boss."

"I want it! I need it! Please, oh God please, Mistress Lizzie, give it to me!" Brie begged increasingly loudly and disparately, "Please allow me the privilege of being your anal loving bitch Mistress Lizzie! Of being yours! Oh God, I wanna be yours forever! Yesssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmm shit, make me cum, and I swear, ooooooooooooh fuck, I swear, I'll be your bitch forever Mistress Lizzie! And, AND YOU'LL BE MY BOSS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, BE MY BOSS MISTRESS LIZZIE! BE BRIE'S BOSS! JUST FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After what felt like an eternity Mistress Lizzie finally increase the pace, rendering Brie completely incoherent in what felt like seconds. It also increased the pleasure even more, so much so that for a second Brie actually thought she was about to cum. But no, Mistress Lizzie kept her on the edge for a few long seconds, making the former top literally cry with frustration. Maybe Mistress Lizzie was doing this to make sure Brie was completely broken, maybe it was punishment for taking so long to break, or maybe it was just because Mistress Lizzie was in a sadistic mood. Whatever the case Brie hated every moment of it, as much as she loved every second of what came next.

When she was finally allowed to cum it completely redefined her understanding of pleasure. It also shattered whatever was left of Brie's poor little mind, obliterating any shred of dominance or dignity she might have left, and turning her into a complete anal whore. Or more accurately, a Scarlett Johansson level anal whore. Which once would've been the worst thing she could have imagined, but now she wondered why it took her a long to accept her true purpose in life. After all, why would anyone resist submitting, if the result was such ecstasy? She certainly felt stupid for doing so, her last coherent thought being her promise to make it up to Mistress Lizzie, and give this wonderful woman everything she wanted from now on.

Elizabeth had done it! She hadn't been sure until now, but Brie had just been so needy with her begging, and was cumming so hard and frequently she was sure that finally, this time she had broken Brie Larson, and completely turned the other woman into her anal bitch. She was certainly acting like one. In fact, she was acting like a Scarlett Johansson level anal bitch. Oh God, the thought of turning a top into one of the most shameless anal loving bottoms around was one of the hottest things Lizzie had ever experienced, and had her on the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. However, to her credit, she avoided that urge for as long as she could, just to make extra sure Brie was completely broken this time.

As an added bonus, every time she went downwards she was causing the other end of the strap-on Scarlett was wearing to bash her clit, so it was like she was fucking two bitches at once. And unlike herself, Scarlett wasn't holding back, meaning that it wasn't long before she was making those two bitches cum for her, solidifying her dominance over both of them. Maybe even solidifying herself as the greatest top either of them had ever experienced. That wasn't saying much with Brie, but Scarlett was another story. Oh yes, Scarlett Johansson had been dominated by countless women during her long career, so to be her best Dom would truly be an achievement. And what could be more dominant than breaking another one of her tops in front of her?

Of course, all the mental stimulation combined with the other end of her dildo bashing against her clit and Brie's well-rounded yet firm ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs was ultimately too much for Mistress Lizzie, and she went crashing over the edge of a monster climax. It was then followed by another, and another, and another. Yet to her credit, she kept going. Oh yes, Elizabeth Olson continued using her own strap-on, and essentially the one that Scarlett Johansson was wearing, to maybe literally wreck Brie Larson's rectum. Or at the very least, make sure that she wouldn't be sitting down properly anytime soon, just to make sure that all the women involved came as hard and as repeatedly as possible.

It was something Elizabeth wished could go on forever, but sadly she had a limited amount of stamina, especially considering everything else they had done tonight. So to avoid doing something embarrassing, like fainting with exhaustion, Lizzie reluctantly started increasing the force of her thrusts, slowly bringing all three women down from their highs. Then she slowly pulled her cock out of Brie's butt, Scarlett spreading those cheeks without having to be asked, and thus providing her precious Mistress Lizzie with the best look possible of that thoroughly wrecked back door. Especially when her cock came out completely with an obscene sound, unsurprisingly taking Scarlett's strap-on with it, given how tightly packed they were in their together.

Brie had collapsed face down into Scarlett's giant titties long before the double ass fucking was done, as she had been just so overwhelmed by the greatest climaxes of her life. She then just lay there for a few long minutes, as she was literally used as a fuck hole for a superior woman's pleasure. And worse, for the pleasure of her fellow bottom, proving just how low she had sunk. However, instead of filling her with shame, that filled her with happiness, as it just gave her more overwhelming pleasure. So much so that she actually whimpered in disappointment when the double butt wrecking began to slow down, and then those giant dildos were removed slowly from her bowels.

They had been up there so long, it felt like something was being amputated, Brie crying out pathetically and then whimpering at the terrible loss. She then lay there completely exhausted for another few long minutes, barely aware that Mistress Lizzie was taking pictures of her conquest, until she grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and yanked her upwards, so she could get a few shots with her face in frame. Something that Brie might have resisted before, or at least complained about, but now she was only too happy to oblige, even posing bashfully for those photos. Oh God, she couldn't wait for her former bitches to see those photos. Especially the other Avengers, and better yet, the Doms she had so tried to be like, and so totally failed.

"So Brie, what are you?" Elizabeth asked, so confident she knew the answer that she actually recorded it on her phone.

Something that Brie was very aware of, but she answered all the same, "Your bitch. Mmmmmmmm, I'm your bitch, Mistress Lizzie. Your double anal loving bitch! Oh God, you made me your bitch."

"Damn right I did." Elizabeth beamed proudly, "Now get onto your knees, and let's seal the deal, oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, blow me Brie! Blow me good. Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk, that's it! Suck my big ass flavoured dick. Suck it, cock sucker! Oh yes, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

"Yes, Mistress Lizzie." Brie whimpered, even as Mistress Lizzie's commentary continued.

Despite how exhausted she was from her ordeal Brie was quick to do as she was told. Or at least, as quick as she could in her current state. That involved rolling off of Scarlett, and crawling over to Mistress Lizzie and taking the strap-on, which had just been used to break her, into her mouth. She then moaned happily at the taste of her own butt. Or more accurately, the deepest part of it. Oh yes, Brie Larson got to savour the deepest part of her bowels, and then started bobbing her head up and down on that dildo, trying to get every drop of her ass cream. Something she was actually allowed to do twice, as Scarlett was generous enough to donate her strap-on to Brie's hungry mouth too. Well, Mistress Lizzie may have given her a little push to do it, but that just made her love her new owner more.

Throughout those blow jobs Brie was able to stare up at her wonderful new Mistress, her owner, her... Boss, and silently thank her for putting her in her place. Also promise that she was going to be the best anal bitch ever. And from the grin on her face, Mistress Lizzie seem to understand what she was trying to say. There may have been some words from Mistress Lizzie too, but honestly Brie was too preoccupied to hear them, especially when it came to deep throating those dicks. That seem to be okay, for now, but Brie again promised herself she would be the best bitch she could be. Oh yes, she had tried so hard to be the Boss, but now she would try her hardest to be a good 'employee' for Brie's Boss.


End file.
